


Hogwarts; Year Two

by a_dale



Series: Raising a Wizard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Background Relationships, Chamber of Secrets, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Harry is 12, Hogwarts Second Year, Narcissa doesn't put up with anyones shit when it puts Draco at risk, Natasha is Harry’s bio aunt, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Weasleys, Team as Family, Thor is the biggest flirt whenever he shows up, raising a wizard, still not a big fan of ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Harry is going into his second year of Hogwarts, excited to be reunited with the friends he made in first year. Natasha, however, is wary of what new dangers may be present at the school that has yet to be as safe as it should be.As always, her instinct is right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is super short but I promised a few of you I’d post it so here it is!

“Aunt Tasha! Aunt Tasha! Draco’s mum said he could visit us once we were back in Scotland!” Harry all but shouted, racing into the common room. Though they’d been planning on going back early in order to pick up Harry’s school supplies, they hadn’t told him how early yet, and this was obviously about to affect that decision.

“Is that what she said?” Natasha asked, offering her hand for the letter, and Harry nodded excitedly, offering the letter up. She scanned it over and indeed, that was what Draco had written. If Natasha had learned anything about Draco this past year, it was that he never lied about what his mother may or may not had said, and it was amusing as it was sweet. The boy clearly adored his mother. “Alright then. Well, Clint and I were going to take you back a few weeks early anyways. Let’s make it July, and then we’ll have time to visit the burrow as well.” she offered, naming where Ron  and his family lived. Harry shrugged, expression dropping slightly. Draco had been the only person who’d written to him - though that didn’t mean he hadn’t heard from Hermione. She’d gotten very upset that he hadn’t answered her letters and rang him by phone. Harry had insisted that he hadn’t even received Hermione’s letters and she’d decided to look into ways letters could get lost when travelling across oceans. Turns out there were more ways than either of them had expected. He’d thought Ron would write him as well but he hadn’t heard a word. Natasha just tugged Harry closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Why don’t you give Hermione a call? See if she wants to do a play date when we arrive.” Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded happily.

“It isn’t called a play date anymore, aunt Tasha. We just hang out. We’re too old for playdates.” and Natasha smiled, though something in her ached that her little boy was growing up so fast.

“Of course, sorry. Call Hermione and then let your uncle Tony know that we’re leaving early. He and Bruce were supposed to meet us closer to September but they may change their mind now.” Harry nodded, hurrying off, Draco’s letter in hand. Natasha’s smile fell then, as she thought about Steve and Sam who hadn’t been around in weeks, chasing any and all leads around the world to try and find the Winter Soldier. James. She remembered him - bits and pieces - not enough to form a clear picture, but the absolute terror that had always slid through her at the thought of the Winter Soldier had faded to make way for affection. She couldn’t help but wonder just what those feelings meant. She’d read his file - knew he’d been in Russia, and at the right time to have helped trained the Red Room girls. She wondered if she was one of them - if that was one of the few times she too had broken free of her training before her final, daring escape. All she knew was that while she was afraid of the Winter Solder, while his name almost paralyzed her - the name James gave her a whole different set of feelings she wasn’t completely comfortable with. Shaking her head, she rose.

“Jarvis, have we heard from Steve yet?”

“Not yet, agent Romanov. Would you like me to try and contact him for you?”

“Yes. Let him know we’re leaving early and if he wants to see Harry off before he goes back to school then to meet us in Scotland.”

“Right away agent Romanov.”

“Oh and Jarvis?”

“Yes?”

“Pass the message along to Sam too.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Harry couldn’t wait to go back to Scotland. Even when they were on uncle Tony’s jet and flying across the ocean, he was restless with excitement.

“Hermione said I’m to give her a ring as soon as we’ve landed. She hasn’t been to Diagon Alley this summer yet either and she thought it would be far more fun to go together.”

“Sounds like a plan, Harry.” and Harry just beamed at her before dropping two cards onto the pile between him and his uncle Clint.

“Pick up 7, uncle Clint.” and the archer in question huffed out a breath but did just that.

“Hey, if you’re getting to hang out with Draco this summer, think that means you’ll get that flying lesson?”

“He said he would - though he doesn’t know if he’ll be allowed to bring the brooms to our house. He was going to invite he round but he’s a bit nervous about it.” Natasha nodded in agreement, she’d gotten that vibe too. It would seem while Draco’s mother commanded his love and respect, his father cast more of a fearful shadow, and Draco was far warier of doing what his father didn’t immediately approve.

“Ah well. I mean, we could always just get you your own broom. Then he would only have to worry about his own.” and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You can’t just buy me a broom. Their expensive. and what if I’m terrible at it?”

“Then we give it away to someone who isn’t.” Harry just huffed out a breath, shuffling the cards in his hands around before dropping an 8 of spades down.

“You may change your mind when you see just how much brooms cost these days. Change it to diamonds.” and Clint grumbled unhappily, shuffling his own cards around. Natasha watched them both fondly, but her thoughts had gone ahead. While she understood why Harry wished to go back for a second year, she was warier than she had been last year. After all, with everything that had happened, everything her nephew had been through, she didn’t think it was surprising that she didn’t trust the school much at all. And yet - Jarvis had kept her up to date on the going ons at the school, the surveillance system she’d hidden around still active. It looked like all those tests Harry and Tony had done really did work - not to mention the fact that Arthur had been just as happy to help figure such things out. She’d heard rumour over the summer that Arthur had in fact manage to spell a car to be almost - not alive, but nearly sentient. Tony had, of course, been nearly over the moon, though Molly had been quick to scold them and remind them that getting caught spelling muggle objects was in fact a criminal offence and they needed to be very lest they both end up in Azkaban. That had earned all of their curiosity and Molly had then explained that Azkaban was the wizarding prison, guarded by Dementors who could suck out your soul. Natasha supposed that it made sense they needed something with an ultimate sort of power like that to guard people who could do nearly anything with magic, but it didn’t make it any less chilling. She knew what it felt like to have everything that made you ripped out and reshaped. It wasn’t something she would wish on most people. Regardless, she still had full surveillance at the school, still kept in contact with professor McGonagall, and was fairly confident that they hadn’t figured out a way to block her off school grounds yet. She looked back over at Harry and smiled. While it made her nervous, she had more than enough faith in her nephew as well. He was smart and intuitive, and he knew well enough that asking for help was a strength not a weakness. He would be just fine.

>>>

Settling back in in Scotland was easy. The house had been kept up under Jarvis’ watchful eye and all they had to do was unpack whatever belongings they didn’t have on site. Since the travel itself was long and exhausting, all three of them dropped off to sleep almost immediately, curled up together on the expansive couches in the living room. They woke together as well, hours later, and the new found energy had Harry on his feet and racing for the phone to call Hermione. Clint just groaned, tilting his face against Natasha’s thigh, eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m getting to old for this.” and Natasha laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

“Come on, up. Let’s get something to eat.” when Clint just groaned again, she pinched his shoulder. “Jarvis said that Molly had some soup sent over when he notified her of our arrival.” that had Clint up and off the couch and almost racing to the kitchen. Natasha laughed. If there was one thing they all shared, it was a love for Molly’s home cooking. She would have to remember to find another way to thank her. She followed Clint into the kitchen, knowing she would have to make sure to get her own bowl before Clint ate it all.

 

Harry found them in the kitchen, frown on his face. He accepted the bowl of soup that Clint offered him, settling down at the table with them.

“Hermione spoke to Ron yesterday to let him know we were coming back to Scotland. He told her he’d been writing to me all summer.” Both Clint and Natasha exchanged glances. It was odd that the only letters that had managed to arrive were Draco’s, and they’d honestly believed that Ron had just forgotten, after all they imagined most 11 year old boys weren’t all that interested in letter writing - but this changed things. “Apparently his mum also wants to meet with us all in Diagon Alley. Hermione thinks it’s a good idea since her parents are still get a bit nervous about doing the shopping.” then he brightened. “And Fred and George are coming.”

“So we know something odd will happen.” Natasha drawled, and Harry grinned.

“Oh, also, since there’s been an issue with our letters, Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione to pass on that we’re all invited round for tea this weekend. We can floo over and she’ll expect us at 2 on Saturday.” Harry’s grin widened. “And seeing as there’s been a problem with the letters we’ll have no excuse not to come.”

“And miss Molly’s cooking? Never.” Clint teased, and Harry was relaxed again. Natasha, however, exchanged a look with Clint over his head. The lack of letters now that they knew they existed, was a problem. One thing they’d learned was that this sort of magic was consistent and difficult to disrupt. If letters were going missing, chances were very high that it was from an outside stimulant. Natasha couldn’t help her eye roll. Barely back and already the strangeness had begun.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD REASON!!! I FINISHED MY NOVEL!!!!!!!!!! I've been working on it for like a year now and it's finally finished and on it's final edit and I'm just SCREAMING with excitement because Holy Wow how amazing would it be to publish an honest to God book if I can find an agent???? but enough about that. What it means is my fics got pushed aside and I'm so sorry.   
> Anyways, here's chapter two, sorry for the extremely long wait and I promise chapter 3 won't even be close to that long of a wait.   
>  y'all are wonderful <3 <3 <3

Harry was all but bouncing with excitement. They were meeting Hermione and Ron in Diagon Alley that day, and he’d even heard from Draco that he may be there. He couldn’t wait! This would be his first time seeing all of them since he’d come back.

“Come on, come on!” Harry called, waving his aunt and uncle after him as he hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they were to meet the others before they started their shopping. Natasha and Clint followed more sedately, Natasha linking her arm through Clint’s.

“Word has it, Draco’s father is here with him today.” she murmured, and Clint raised a brow. Natasha tilted a smile towards Harry when he looked back, but continued her thought, knowing Harry was far enough not to hear. “There’s a lot of tension between him and Arthur. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy doesn’t approve of Muggles.” and Clint’s smile was sharp.

“So he’s one of those, huh?” Natasha gave a minute nod before her brow crinkled with concern.

“Be careful, okay?” and Clint huffed out a breath.

“I’m always careful.” at Natasha’s look he gave a sheepish grin. “Well. Mostly careful. Don’t worry, Nat. I’m not going to get myself hexed.” and Natasha squeezed his arm. Then they were stepping into the Leaky Cauldron and she immediately caught sight of Molly and Arthur standing with Hermione’s parents.

“Natasha! Clint! So glad to see you!” Molly greeted, rushing forward, and now Natasha’s smile was genuine. The feeling was mutual.

“It’s good to see you too.” she returned, accepting the hug Molly drew her into. Molly’s smile warmed when she turned to draw Clint into his own hug. She looked past them to find Harry who was being greeted by Hermione and the Weasley kids, getting hugs and hair ruffles of his own. She sauntered over to where they were, not missing how both the twins looked apprehensive. She didn’t bother hiding her grin.

“Everyone’s summer going well?”

“Excellent as usual,” Fred started.

“Thanks for asking.” George finished. Natasha’s grin widened.

“Sounds like you boys have been making the most of the summer. How’s that equipment been treating you?” the wicked grins were instant and matching on both of the twins.

“They really _do_ work with magic.” was all they would say, but Natasha just shook her head, putting her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“We’ve got to run to Gringotts. How about we meet you all at the bookshop?” The kids all nodded and Natasha looked across the room to meet Clint’s gaze, lifting her brow in askance. Clint just waved her off, still talking with Arthur, and Natasha nodded, looking back to Harry. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” and Harry smiled, leaning into her in an almost hug.

“Ready when you are, aunt Tasha.”

 

>>>

 

Their experience at Gringotts was no more pleasant than the last trip in the rickety cart, but that was to be expected. The goblins were as unimpressed with her as she was with them so she supposed that was better than the alternative. With the gold they’d need for their shopping, they wandered their way towards the bookshop, happy to take in the sights and in no particular rush to do so. They’d even stopped in front of the window displaying the racing brooms, and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at the wistful look on Harry’s face. Maybe Clint was right - they may end up going home with a broom today. Even as they approached Flourish and Blotts, they could both see the crowd that had gathered, and the two of them exchanged a look, knowing what this kind of crowd probably meant.

“Gilderoy Lockhart, author of _Magical Me._ ” Harry read out loud, brow scrunching. “It’s a book signing.” they both turned to regard the moving picture of the beaming blonde man, obviously trying to charm everyone with his smile. Not even realizing he was doing it, Harry inched towards his aunt until his shoulder brushed against her arm. She, in turn, glared at the portrait, who for a moment actually looked taken aback and tried to hide the fact that he was trying to back away from her. Satisfied, Natasha lead the way into the bookshop. The first thing she saw was the long line up to the table where an ostentatiously dressed man sat behind a desk signing books with a flourish that would make even Tony cringe. She saw the Weasley’s in line with Clint near the front and they quickly made their way towards them, ignoring the dirty looks some of the women were shooting them. The moment Clint caught sight of her, he rolled his eyes, nodding towards Lockhart.

“He’s got all the ladies in here practically swooning.” he muttered, which earned him a goodnatured elbow from Molly even as she blushed scarlet.

“That’s not it at all, Clint. He’s just a very good author.” and Clint snickered even as her sons rolled their eyes.

“Sure he is, Mum,” George noted sarcastically.

“That’s what they all say.” Fred finished in the same tone. Their mother just ignored them, all but brimming with joy when Lockhart’s gaze swept over the crowd, zeroing in on their little group. Natasha knew the moment the man set his sights on Harry. She knew if she had hackles, they’d raise as the man stood, bright gleam in his eyes.

“By God.” he murmured, and Harry tensed beside her, knowing just what this meant. “It’s Harry Potter.” the murmur went through the crowd and when the photographer tried to reach through the crowd for Harry, his wrist was caught in Clint’s grip.

“You’re going to want to rethink that.” Clint told him brightly, and the man scowled at him, yanking his arm away. Before he could speak though, Natasha spoke up from where she and Clint had Harry bracketed between them, her arm around his shoulders now, keeping him securely at her side.

“Harry won’t be posing for any photos. As his legal guardian, I can promise you that if any photos of him find their way onto any platform without his permission we will make sure you pay for it.” Natasha added, her sweetest smile on her face, and this time the man actually paled, the hand that had still been poised to reach for Harry yanked back quickly. He retreated back to Lockhart, expression still pale, but by now the man in question had come around the table.

“Of course we wouldn’t even dream of doing something that would make Harry uncomfortable.” the man said easily, smile still in place. Natasha was pretty certain there was probably a charm on his teeth to make them shine that brightly because it was nearly blinding. How irksome. He still came forward though until he was standing right in front of them, and unlike his painting he held his composure in the face of Natasha’s glare, though his smile did dim ever so slightly. She held her expression despite her satisfaction that she’d still won. Clint had no such compunction and smirked on her behalf. Lockhart offered his hand to Harry first, though his eyes darted to both the adults on either side. Harry accepted the hand graciously, and the man’s smile widened, all of his attention going to Harry as he shook his hand vigorously.

“It’s such an honour to meet you, Harry. Such an honour. Why, you’re almost as popular as I am.” he said with a laugh. Natasha didn’t miss how both the twins sniggered at that.

“You know what’s interesting, Harry?” and though Natasha didn’t recognize the voice, she recognized the blonde boy as Draco. His tone was drawling and ice cold as the blonde swept through the crowd, ignoring the growing audience as he moved to stand in the space Clint made for him at Harry’s side. “That he thinks being the saviour of the wizarding world is comparable to being a,” he paused to give Lockart a sweep of his gaze that clearly showed he was less than impressed. “What do they call you? A bestselling author, I suppose.” he’d spoken his insult just softly enough so that nobody beyond their small gathering could hear it and Lockhart’s eyes narrowed at Draco though his smile didn’t falter. Instead, impossibly, the man’s smile widened in what could almost be considered triumph. He finally released Harry’s hand so that he could step back, lifting his arms in an almost welcoming gesture.

“This seems to be just the perfect time to make my announcement for what my next great adventure is going to be, as you’re all such wonderful fans and deserve to hear the news for being just so wonderful and being here today.” There was no longer any missing the glint in his gaze, but Harry ignored it for the moment in favour of reaching for Draco’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze. In return, he got the flash of a smile and a return of the pressure before Draco carefully pulled his hand back. “This year, I have been invited to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts!” he announced almost gleefully. “After all, who better to teach our children how to defend themselves than someone who’s dealt with so many Dark Arts myself, and first hand!” There was a boisterous round of applause from everyone stuffed into the shop, the sound nearly deafening. Broad grin still in place, Lockhart leaned forward so he could be sure the two boys could hear him. “I’ll be seeing you,” he told them smugly, “At Hogwarts.” and with that, he began to make his way through the crowd, shaking hands and accepting praise. For a moment, Natasha could only stare after the man who’d practically just openly threatened these children in front of her, but then Harry was tugging on her hand and she let her attention fall to him.

“Aunt Tasha, this is Draco, Draco, this is my aunt Tasha and my uncle Clint.” Draco immediately turned, and though it was obvious he was trying to be very adult in meeting them, there was no missing the excitement in his expression.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry was always talking about you in first year.” Draco managed to say, and it had Harry beaming a grin at him.

“We could say the same about you.” Natasha responded warmly, running a hand over Harry’s head. They watched the pleased pink enter Draco’s cheeks as he offered what seemed to be a shy smile for the first time, nothing like the stiff aristocratic role he’d taken with Lockhart.

“Draco.” the voice was careful but pointed and the colour in Draco’s cheeks immediately faded, his back going ramrod straight. “Are you going to introduce me to your new, friends?” Almost as a group, the four of them turned to face a tall, slender man, with long white blonde hair and sharp features watching them all cooly. In one hand he had a slim black cane with the silver head of a snake as the handle, and Natasha recognized the Slytherin symbol. It wasn’t hard to deduce who this man was, but it was difficult for her not to step between him and his son, who looked nearly afraid.

“Father.” Draco greeted just as stiffly, moving to stand next to his father. There was no missing the tight grip the man placed on Draco’s shoulder, nor the wince Draco gave at the contact. “This is Harry Potter.” he introduced first, and Harry bobbed his head in greeting.

“Hullo, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry responded dutifully, and there was no missing the relief in Draco’s features.

“And that would be his aunt and uncle. Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton.” Draco added, eyes darting to where his father stood and back.

“Ah. The infamous muggle heroes. I’ve heard a tale or two about you. Of course, few of your endeavours reach our corner of the world, but we do like to keep up to date when anything,” he paused, a slight curl twisting his lip. “Unusual, happens.” They watched Draco fight the wince at his father’s words, but surprisingly enough it was Harry who answered.

“Wow, that’s pretty neat that you heard about them.” he gushed, and if Natasha didn’t know him as well as she did, she’d have had no idea he was faking it. “Most people have no idea who they are, which is sometimes great, but also, it’s hard not to talk about sometimes, as I’m sure you know. After all, working for the ministry is very important. But I’m so glad that you know about muggle news! So of course you make sure Draco knows too, after all he’s awfully clever and it wouldn’t do if he fell behind on current events, and isn’t it just wonderful, Draco? Now we have even more to speak about!” He rambled it all out so quickly that she was sure Lucius was barely able to follow if the slow blink was anything to go by as he paused before responding.

“Of course.” he told Harry slowly, “Draco is very grateful for your friendship. Aren’t you, Draco?” and though that hadn’t been quite what Harry had been saying, when Draco nodded, it was the first genuine response he’d given in his father’s presence. Natasha was almost relieved that this would be the end of their encounter; she could see Clint tensing up with every passing moment, his sharp eyes on the too tight grip the senior Malfoy _still_ had on his son’s shoulder; and she was fairly certain this was the conversation winding down. That is, until the Weasleys all rejoined them from around the shop, and the sneer on Malfoy sr.’s face became impossible to ignore, his gaze zeroing in on someone just past Clint’s shoulder. Natasha didn’t have to turn to know it was Arthur, who’d previously been conversing with Hermione’s parents.

“Lucius.” Arthur’s voice confirmed, though the distance in his tone was something none of them had heard before.

“Arthur.” Lucius returned. “Still spending all of your time with muggles, I see.” Natasha watched Draco’s gaze widen and dart between both her and Clint before his apologetic gaze landed on Harry. Whatever he saw in her nephew’s gaze seemed to calm him, though he grew more uncomfortable by the second standing so close to his father. It seemed that Lucius Malfoy had forgotten that they were muggles, or at least, they were a lesser evil since they held ties with Harry, while the Granger’s were from a family of non-magical people through and through until Hermione. Natasha felt a moment of violence surge through her. Hermione’s parents were _lovely_ , but not only that, she and the people she loved, except for Harry, were also what this man was disparaging. She wondered if he had any idea that both she and Clint were capable of killing him before he could even think to grab his wand; and that was with what was in the store, not to mention the three knives she had hidden on her person and the gun holstered at her ankle, hidden by her ankle boots. Not that she had any intention of hurting him or anyone else, of course, but the fact that she could, and he still looked down on her and the others, infuriated her. Not because she didn’t know that his bias’ put him below her, but because of how it affected the children to see this sort of thing.

“Oh, we’re not so bad.” Natasha purred, letting a slow smile curl it’s way onto her face, knew it was as sweet as it was poisonous. “I know there have been some scares with us non magical folks, but after all, we wouldn’t want to judge everyone on the actions of just a few people, now would we?” she purposefully let her gaze slide to his forearm where she _knew_ a Dark Mark was hidden under his sleeve before she met his gaze again. Her smile was still in place, but she knew he would be able to see the threat in her gaze. Lucius had gone absolutely still, but then he offered his own icy tilt of lips.

“Of course, Ms. Romanov.”

“Please, call me Natasha. After all, our boys are quite good friends, and Narcissa already wrote promising that they could spend more time together over the holidays.” she responded easily. “In fact, we were going to go broom shopping next. Draco did promise that he’d teach Harry how to fly after all and he’s been so excited to learn ever since.” she watched Lucius’ smile tighten but he just inclined his head briefly, gaze flickering down to his son and back.

“Of course. We’ll have to arrange for such an occasion.” and he looked almost like saying the words were like swallowing poison.

“Excellent. We can’t wait.” Then she put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and he immediately took the cue and turned surreptitiously to the other children, waving them to start making their way past the Malfoy’s. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” she concluded, and let him see the sharpness in her gaze.

“The pleasure was mine.” and there was almost a respect in his expression. “Expect our owl by the end of the day.” and with that he turned to guide Draco out. Rather than look disappointed, Draco looked far more excited than he had when his father had entered the shop, and it was obviously because now he would definitely be able to see Harry over the summer. However, on his way out, Lucius bumped into Ginny, and Natasha was certain it wasn’t at all by accident. The younger girl tripped and nearly fell to the ground, only stopped by Draco catching her arm, but that didn’t stop the cauldron slipping from her grip and spilling her books all over the floor. Draco immediately stooped to help her retrieve her books but with a sharp call from his father he could only offer an apologetic glance before hurrying after him. Harry took Draco’s place, placing the last of the books back in Ginny’s cauldron, shifting it onto his own arm.

“Come on,” he offered his hand. “Aunt Tasha said we could look at brooms next.” and Ginny just beamed at him, already forgetting the slight of being knocked, taking his hand and following him from the shop. Natasha watched them go fondly, but she couldn't shake that something was wrong. Unable to pick up just what that was, she pushed it aside for later, not wanting to ruin the rest of the day they had planned. Instead, she hooked her arm through Clint's and followed the kids outside. 

 

It wasn’t until they were back home after a long day of shopping and then dinner at the Burrow that Natasha realized just what had caught her as so off back at the bookshop. When Ginny’s books had fallen, there had been six. When they’d left the shop, there had been seven. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know things have been slow in the update area but things have just been really rough and crazy in my life. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week, and thank you to everyone who's been waiting so patiently for me to update <3

“The fun has arrived!” Was sung out as the door flew open, and Harry’s head shot up from where he’d been perusing the book about flying they’d gotten alongside his broom, his face splitting into a grin.

“Uncle Tony!” he leapt to his feet, sprinting over to throw himself at his uncle who caught him with a laugh.

“Hey, squirt. Miss me?” Harry rolled his eyes but indulged him, hugging tight as Natasha came around the corner, fond smile already filling her features at the sight of them.

“Of course I did. I’m so glad you’re here! I thought I wasn’t going to see you for at least another week.” Tony met Natasha’s gaze over Harry’s head, and that’s when she noticed the tension behind his smile.

“Yeah well, I decided to cut out early, and lucky I did. Look who I picked up along the way.” She was immediately on alert but when Tony stepped aside, it was Steve and Sam who stepped through the doorway and Harry shouted in delight, throwing himself at Steve who lifted him off the ground with his hug, Sam reaching around him to ruffle Harry’s hair.

“We were in the area. Thought we’d drop by.” Sam said casually, but there was a stiffness to him that said otherwise. She wondered if it was from injury or emotional discomfort, and upon closer inspection, saw Steve looked much the same. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of worry. What could have changed in the last few months that had both of them looking like this? As if sensing her thoughts, Tony caught her eye again, dipping his chin ever so slightly in a nod. So. It was exactly what she’d feared. There were further complications in their chase of the former Winter Soldier. Pushing the worries aside for the moment, she sauntered over, hooking an arm around Tony in greeting, leaning into him when he slid around her in return.

“I’m glad you’re here.” and she meant it. “It’s been quiet around here without you.” Tony rolled his eyes but it was fond.

“That’s because I am the life of the party. Come on, kid, I brought presents. And I want to see this broom.” He ordered pleasantly and Harry was quick to wiggle out of Steve’s hold so he could rush to Tony’s side, already babbling a mile a minute about what he’d learned so far about flying.

“You’ve been sticking to the book?” and there was no missing the offended tone of Tony’s voice. “That’s enough of that. Jarvis, get Clint. We’re going flying.”

“Right away, sir.” was the amiable response, but Natasha didn’t follow, knowing Tony was distracting Harry for a reason. She turned back to Steve and Sam, and felt uncertain in a way she hadn’t felt in years. These people were her family, and yet they’d been chasing a ghost - but not only that - they’d been chasing one of _her_ ghosts, and they didn’t even know it.

“What happened?” she asked, careful to keep her expression neutral. She understood what Steve was doing and why, understood why Sam was helping, and why Tony had been too though he hadn’t admitted it yet. She’d even helped too - she’d dug up some of the Winter Soldier’s older files herself - but that’s as far as she’d been able to take it. For a moment, neither of them answered her, instead they showed a weariness they’d obviously been hiding for Harry’s sake.

“He left us a note.” Sam finally said, and that had Natasha’s brows winging up. Sam gave a chuckle, but it was self-deprecating. “Yeah. Apparently he’s been watching us every step of the way. Told us to lay off before someone got hurt.” Sam shot Steve a _look_ then, one that spoke of an ongoing argument. For a moment, it looked like Steve was going to fight back, but then his shoulders slumped and he reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper crumpled from having been read what she’d guess was hundreds of times. She took the paper as soon as it was extended towards her, eyes skimming over the words. Her surprise grew as she read, before she finally looked back up at them.

“He asked you to give him time to heal. Will you give it to him?” and she realized her voice was flat, almost condemning, but she couldn’t help it. She knew what it meant to have been used as a weapon - to be programmed to kill indiscriminately. That he was asking for something like this, it meant on it’s own that he’d come a long way. Not that she was pleased that he was just wandering the world free - after all, she now had two scars courtesy of him - but that was how she felt about the Winter Soldier. That was nothing in the shadow of the complicated emotions that surrounded the man he had been - perhaps could be again. She loosened her fingers from where they’d tightened around the paper and handed it back to Steve. He looked back down at it once more, probably more out of habit than out of need, before he nodded.

“I will.” She didn’t know quite why she’d been so on edge waiting for Steve’s response, but the faith he held in his childhood friend had her relaxing somehow, and she stepped forward then, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then Sam’s.

“Welcome home.”

 

>>>

 

They found the boys out behind the house, Harry flying circles in the air above their heads, laughing freely as he wound his way through the air as if he’d been born to it. Tony was in the air as well in his Iron Man suit, and Natasha thought it was sweet that it was so that he could catch Harry should he fall. Clint was lobbing things into the air that Harry would swoop down and catch before tossing them back, and shook her head as she came out, catching the ball that Harry was tossing back right after catching it with a fancy loop through the air.

“If I hadn’t seen all of the crazy shit y’all have been doing over the years, I’d never believe this.” Sam admitted with a wide grin, and it was Clint that grinned back, bumping their shoulders together.

“I know right?” and Natasha felt the awe in his voice as they all turned their gazes up to watch Harry now dodging Tony as the two of them chased each other back and forth through the air. Natasha tilted her head onto Steve’s shoulder and he put his arm around her, giving a gentle squeeze. Now only if they could convince Bruce to abandon his latest project early to join them as well. She already knew Phil had managed to have the week before Harry left for school free barring any major world crisis, and even then she knew he’d do his best to be there. Pepper had done the same. She was going to be meeting them for the weekend in London before they dropped him off at the station. The only person whose attendance wasn’t guaranteed was Thor - but he’d been in and out of their lives like that since they’d known him, and it was nothing unusual at this point. That was the only thing she missed about living State side - the ease with which they could all always make sure to see each other - but watching Harry fly through the air, pleased as punch, she knew she wouldn’t change this for anything.

 

>>>

 

They were all sitting down to dinner when it happened. There was a loud crack like a whip but ten times louder and then Jarvis spoke up.

“It would seem there is a house elf in the kitchen.” the AI informed them, and for a moment they could only exchange glances across the table even as the adults stood and Natasha palmed her knife.

“What the hell is a house elf, J?” Tony demanded, and Jarvis was quick to reply.

“They are a magical creature of small stature who serve wizarding families. While most would consider their situation one of slavery, it has been found that house elves who do not have a family to serve find themselves with a lack of purpose.”

“So it’s friendly?” It was Harry who asked, and all eyes turned to him even as Jarvis answered.

“According to my collected information on magical creatures, yes, Mr. Potter.” And with that Harry was sliding off his chair, the others hurrying to follow. Natasha made it into the kitchen just before Harry, not comfortable letting him lead no matter how peaceful a creature a House Elf might be, and found herself shocked at the small creature in front of them. It was probably half of Harry’s height, with a large head, spindly limbs, and eyes that took up half of it’s face. It was wearing a large pillowcase, almost completely stained, and Natasha wanted to cringe at the thought of what colour it had probably been before. The creature turned to face them as they all filtered into the room, eyes growing wider and wider before it’s gaze fell on Harry, and there was no denying the awe in its expression.

“Harry Potter, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” and Harry offered a tentative smile.

“What’s your name?” the House Elf’s ears fluttered and he looked nearly exited.

“Dobby, sir.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Dobby.” and then he proceeded to introduce the adults in the room, who in turn greeted Dobby as well. “We were just about to have dinner.” Harry told him then, smile wider. “Would you like to join us?” None of them expected Dobby to immediately burst into tears.

“Dobby had heard that Harry Potter was a kind and great wizard, but never had Dobby expected to be treated as an equal! To be offered to sit down to dinner!” Dobby let out a great wail and Harry immediately moved to his side, putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, ignoring how Dobby blew his nose into his pillowcase even as everyone else cringed at the action.

“You mustn’t have met many decent wizards then.” Harry noted, though there was concern in his gaze as he guided Dobby towards the living room.

“No, I haven’t.” Dobby agreed, and then he froze, Harry jerking to a stop with him. The look of panic in Dobby’s eyes was instant and alarming.

“Dobby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, casting a worried look at the adults around him. Natasha moved closer, setting a cautious hand on Dobby’s shoulder. The elf stilled once more, gaze flying to her but not shaking off her hand.

“Dobby must punish himself. Dobby almost spoke ill of his master.” the elf mourned, and Natasha’s expression went blank even as she kept her hand firmly on Dobby’s shoulder.

“Not here, you won’t.” she told him firmly. “Here, we’re allowed to have our own opinions, and there will be no punishment for it.” and she helped Harry guide Dobby into the dining room where Clint had hurried ahead to add another chair. Everyone settled back around the table, still watching silently so as not to cause further distress, though Natasha could see Tony was nearly vibrating with the desire to ask questions.

“So, Dobby, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?” she asked primly, and Dobby nodded even as he settled carefully into the chair. She looked to Tony then, and the genius almost stuttered as he leaned forward excitedly, all but leaning across the table.

“How did you get past the wards? We heard that people can’t get through without knowing the password or whatever. And can you avoid being sensed by Jarvis? Also - what magical family do you serve? Do all House Elves actually serve magical families? Does it really make you happy? Do you choose to punish yourself or are they set punishments? How old are you? What-”

“Alright, Tony, let him answer.” Natasha cut him off politely, watching at how Dobby’s eyes had widened at all the questions Tony had shot at him.

“Dobby is not stopped by the wards because Dobby is a House Elf and we are able to go wherever our master may need us.” was the slow reply, and it was clear he didn’t know quite why House Elves were capable of doing that. “Serving our families is our purpose.” was the shrug that followed. When he said nothing further, Tony wrinkled his nose, realizing that maybe Dobby couldn’t, or wouldn’t answer the other questions. It was Steve who leaned forward then, drawing attention to himself.

“Can you tell us why you’re here, Dobby?” he asked politely, and Dobby immediately sat up straighter, turning his gaze back to Harry.

“There are things that have been set in motion that cannot be undone. If Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts he will be in great danger.” He paused, ears quivering with the intensity of his desire to share his message. “Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start -   
> I’ve had a couple of people raise some concerns over Harry’s romantic/sexual preferences. I’d like to remind everyone that he’s only 12 and has no interest in romance. That’s not going to start being a thing he even starts to consider until 4th year. Right now these guys are all babies and I can’t even tell you how much that isn’t a thing.   
> On that same note, I’ve had some folks upset about Harry potentially being gay - and then again more concerns about him being with Draco. Once again, he’s only 12 - but when he is old enough to start considering romantic attachment, chances are pretty damn high that he’ll be gay, and on top of that that it’ll be with Draco. I’m sorry if that upsets some of you, but if you don’t like it, don’t read. You have until 4th year to avoid it. I’m not tagging any relationships with any of the kids though cause it’s still hardcore not a thing. Once again, once we hit 4th year, you’ll see any and all developments of the relationship kind in the tags. 
> 
> Sorry this had to get serious but after more than one comment on the series about this sort of thing I was more than a little disheartened because I've never had people try to tell me what to write like this before outside of prompts and it made me kinda sad? 
> 
> To everyone who's still reading this series, and there are so many of you who are so supportive and I just want to say thank you; you have all my love and sorry for the mini rant <3 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND THERE ARE PROBABLY A BUNCH I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN LIKE A WEEK

Harry was nervous. Not because he wouldn’t be able to return to Hogwarts - he already knew he would be able to. Whatever evil Dobby had claimed was to be unleashed on the grounds, Harry had pointed out that as the only people who apparently knew about this, it would be irresponsible for them to ignore such a thing for his safety alone. Then he’d very calmly told his family that if he was supposed to accept that every time they left the house they might not come home alive, the least they could do was help him make sure the same thing didn’t happen to anyone else. After all, he also wasn’t unaware of the fact that his aunt had somehow managed to put a surveillance system in place; so if anything happened, they’d know almost as soon as it did. What bothered him was the fact that Dobby had admitted to stopping Harry’s friends from being able to write to him - stopping all his letters before they could arrive. The unnerving thing about that was that it had stopped all the letters except those from Draco, and that lead to some disturbing thoughts. Not because he thought Draco had anything to do with what was going on, but because he knew what kind of family Draco’s was - the kind of person his father was and the kind of people he associated with. He knew that Lucius Malfoy had been a follower of Voldemort - had discovered that he’d claimed to be under the influence of the Imperious curse, which had lead to him learning just what the three unforgivable curses were. Beyond that, he knew the Malfoy’s were what people considered _pureblood -_ and he knew all of these things together meant that whatever family Dobby served, it was a family like that of Lucius Malfoy. As he packed the last of his school things into his trunk, making sure the last of his things were there and accounted for, Harry winced. He didn’t like to think of Draco as the same sort of wizard as his father - after all, he’d hate to be associated in any way with the Dursley’s, but he also knew that’s not how the world worked. The tension between Arthur and Lucius was something that had to a point passed down to their children, as evident with how Ron distrusted Draco even still, though it was improving over time. He shook his head, returning to the task at hand and making sure his trunk was locked and ready. Whatever happened, he knew his friends and family would help, and he doubted that whatever was lurking in the school would be able to take on the combined force of all of them. The thought had Harry giggling to himself before he sobered. With his absolute confidence and disregard of danger, he was starting to sound like his uncle Tony. He needed to be more careful - he wasn’t an adult, and wasn’t nearly as smart as his uncle Tony - if he thought like that, somebody would get hurt. Straightening his shoulders, Harry pulled the suitcase off his bed and went to meet his family downstairs.

 

>>>

 

It was his uncle Clint and uncle Tony who accompanied him to the train station this year. His aunt had wanted to be there, but he’d been able to tell that she wasn’t comfortable letting him go back to the school without having secured it herself, and so he’d encouraged her to go ahead. Then he’d made her promise to meet him there that night - that he’d see her at the edge of the forest, and she’d pressed a kiss to his forehead before making a quick exit. She had a lot of ground to cover before that evening. That’s how Harry found himself walking through King’s Cross with uncle Clint on his left, and uncle Tony on his right, escorting him through the station and towards the entrance to platform 9 3/4. They were supposed to meet the Weasley’s on the platform, but they were running a bit behind due to some fans having recognized uncle Tony and having to stop for autographs. When they finally made it to the wall where the entrance was, both adults grabbed hold of the cart on either side of him, preparing to run through together.

“On three.” Clint couldn’t help but smirk at the excitement in Harry’s voice. It seemed no matter what nerves were plaguing him about this year, that didn’t dampen his excitement to be going back. Clint didn’t blame him. He thought a school of magic was pretty damn awesome himself. He listened as Harry counted to three and then started to jog with him, but that’s when he saw it. He wasn’t quite sure what he saw, but he knew it couldn’t be good, and he heaved against the cart, pulling them all up short with a grunt as he stopped their momentum as quickly as he could. Without a word, he moved passed them, pressing his hand up against the wall, and it acted as just that - a wall.

“How’d you know?” Tony asked, and Clint shrugged, but his shoulders were tense now, eyes sharp on their surroundings.

“Right before we were gonna hit - something changed. Trick of the light or something. I’m not sure. Just knew we wouldn’t make it through.” and his voice was grim as he met Tony’s gaze. That house elf had warned Harry not to go back, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was his doing. Tony, it seemed, was in agreement.

“Alright, new plan.” Tony said with a clap of his hands, already helping Harry manoeuvre the cart around so they could head quickly back to the car. “We’re taking a quinjet.” and there was a glint in his eyes that Clint recognized. He also didn’t appreciate someone meddling with their family - and not only that, but with Harry’s safety. If Clint hadn’t noticed that something had changed, one of them could have gotten seriously hurt running full tilt into the brick with the full cart. Eyes still scanning their surroundings, Clint couldn’t help but hope that Dobby could see them, and that they weren’t going to let something like this stop them. Not that he didn’t think the warning should be taken seriously, he did, he just wasn’t sure if the warning was actually to stop Harry from getting hurt, or to stop Harry’s unfortunate habit of getting into trouble himself so that others didn’t get hurt. Though he supposed in a way it was protecting Harry in both scenarios, the question was if it was because someone wanted to cause damage and didn’t want anyone meddling. Either way, Clint was fairly certain that Harry’s bad habit was one he came by honestly considering who had raised him.

 

>>>

 

Natasha started her tour of the grounds with the perimeter of the forest. She was well aware that most creatures didn’t pass beyond it’s shadows, and was confident in that at least. The things in the forest that were dangerous to the students were not things that would ever want to dwell beyond the darkness. Once she was sure of the grounds, that nothing had changed beyond general upkeep, she moved onto the castle. There, she started with the cameras. Though she’d checked that they were all functioning from home, she did another sweep in person. After all, she knew that magic was more than capable of looping an image just as technology could. She added small microphones to a few of the cameras this time, confident that the tests Tony and Arthur had conducted would allow them to pick up sound without the static that had previously come through. Once that was done, Natasha went in search of professor McGonagall. She found the woman in her personal quarters, the door opened a crack, and when she gave a gently knock, the professor turned with a wry smile.

“I see you took your time.” the woman noted, and Natasha fought the unusual urge to blush. She wasn’t used to this feeling - this welcome, this _pride_ , and while it unsettled her, she also couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was safe.” she offered with a shrug, and the smile turned soft as the professor beckoned her inside, waving the door closed behind her, a clear a sign as any that it had been left open just so she would know she was welcome. Natasha looked around the study with a keen eye, taking in the books and other personal belongings before settling into the chair offered to her. When she was handed a cup of tea before the professor settled across from her, cup of tea in her own hand, she allowed herself to relax. “How was your summer?” she found herself asking, despite the fact that she knew she’d come here with a purpose, she couldn’t find it in her to dismiss the kindness of offered company. They chatted for a while - catching up - sharing stories. The professor always shared at least one story about her sisters school years whenever they had a chance to correspond or catch up, and it was something Natasha appreciated. In return, Natasha made sure to tell her at least one story about Harry’s childhood, and was glad that she had someone to share these moments with.

“Well then,” the professor settled her empty cup on the table beside her armchair and Natasha was quick to copy her. Now that they’d caught up, it was time to talk about the real purpose behind her visit. “What has you skulking about the halls on the day the students are set to arrive?”

“A house elf.” and she almost laughed at the comical expression the professor made, eyebrows nearly at her hairline.

“A house elf.” she repeated dubiously, and Natasha nodded, her mood sobering.

“He appeared in our kitchen.” she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She knew she didn’t have to show poise here, she could show her worry and not be judged. “He warned Harry not to come back to Hogwarts. Told him a terrible evil was being unleashed and that if he were to come back, he’d be in danger.” she looked up, letting her fears show on her expression, knowing that the professor would understand. What she was faced with was a severe frown, but not an ounce of disbelief. “How do I know if he was telling the truth?”

“House elves are frightfully honest creatures.” was the immediate reply. “I imagine they’re capable of lying but have no interest in it. It hardly matters, though. What matters is what this danger could be. Tell me absolutely everything he said.” so Natasha did. By the end of it, professor McGonagall’s frown was no less severe, and her hands were clasped in her lap, knuckles nearly white with her grip. Then, with a decisive nod, she stood, wand in hand.

“Whatever it is, I’ll find out.” and Natasha rose as well, allowing the smile to show on her features. It was obvious that the professor was wondering just why she was smiling, and she obliged by sharing.

“I knew I could count on you.” and her expression softened, a smile of her own turning up the corner of her mouth.

“Always.”

 

>>>

 

Natasha was stalking through the grounds as she waited for the quinjet to arrive. She was not happy with the fact that something (re:the house elf who Natasha was starting to really have a problem with) had stopped the barrier at the train station from working. Tony and Clint had decided to take the quinjet, and she didn’t disagree exactly, but she also wasn’t thrilled that there were more and more things focused on making Harry’s time at school difficult. She was considering going back to professor McGonagall to ask if she could cast some sort of spell to let her know the location of the jet - the tracking device was cloaked to hide the location of the school in case anyone else was trying to track the jet - and it was making her anxious. Just as she was about to move back towards the school, the jet came into sight, but something wasn’t quite right. Both Tony and Clint were excellent pilots, and furthermore, Jarvis was more than capable of taking over if there were any issues, and they’d made sure long ago to make sure their personal quinjet was more than capable of functioning with magic. Yet the jet _wasn’t_ functioning properly. It was shaking and wavering and even the lights were flashing - and it was heading straight towards a giant tree that stood alone next to the castle. Natasha was running before she’d registered that she knew the tree was standing alone for a reason - and it wasn’t a good one. Even as the quinjet crashed into the tree, the tree actually _flinched_. She sped up into a sprint, watching as the tree actually pulled back some of it’s branches and smashed them into the jet. A shout of terror that she recognized as Harry sounded out, and she clenched her jaw. She was rescinding her earlier thought; she _definitely_ had a problem with the house elf.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big thank you to everyone who is just so supportive and always ready with kind words - y'all are wonderful and have all my love.

They were being attacked by a tree. As far as things Harry thought he would experience going to a magical school, funny enough he’d never considered the fact that something like _this_ might happen. The rocking of the jet as it was battered from all sides by the tree had him feeling just a little bit sick to his stomach, but he fought the feeling off as he clutched to his seat, turning to find his two uncles. His uncle Clint was groaning from the pilot seat, a trail of blood dripping from his hairline, but he seemed to be otherwise okay. What worried Harry was the fact that he couldn’t see his uncle Tony.

“Uncle Tony?” he tried to call, but his voice was hoarse. Clearing his throat, he tried again, stifling a cry as the jet rocked harder, the metal around them groaning. “Uncle Tony!” he shouted, and this time he heard the whir of the Iron Man suit. He looked around to see the Iron Man suit slowly standing up from where it had been laying prone on the ground, faceplate sliding open so he could see his uncle Tony’s face, who looked livid, but otherwise unharmed.

“You okay, Harry?” he asked even as he got to his feet, quickly moving closer to check on him, gauntlets sliding back so he could check Harry over.

“I think so.” his head was a bit fuzzy, but the rest of him felt okay. “Uncle Clint’s hurt.” and his uncle’s gaze snapped to the cockpit.

“Don’t move, okay? I’m going to check on Clint, and then we’re getting the hell out of here.” Harry nodded, though he gave a small cry as another hit to the jet had it tilting sideways, and he had to cling to the seat to stay in the seat. “Clint,” and uncle Tony’s voice was tight with concern. “Clint, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Help me out of here, buckle’s jammed.” Even as his uncle Tony leaned forward to deal with the buckle, Harry’s eyes widened in terror as through the windshield he saw one of the branches aiming to hit the already shattered glass. It was a long and spindly branch and Harry just knew if it broke the glass the chance of it impaling someone was very high.

“Look out!” he shouted, voice cracking with fear, and it had his uncle Tony’s head shooting up, taking in the scene. Faster than Harry could follow, the Iron Man suit reformed so uncle Tony was fully covered and tore the buckle off the seat. Then he was grabbing his uncle Clint, and then he was flying towards Harry. Harry felt himself get pulled out of his seat even as the glass shattered behind him.

“Hold on.” uncle Tony ordered, voice deeper through the suits distortion, and Harry wrapped his limbs as tightly around the suit as he could. He felt Tony let go the moment he was holding on, the whine of the repulser sounding as the hatch was blown open. They flew out of the jet and into the sky and Harry watched over the suits shoulder as the tree continued to beat at the jet.

“Jarvis, autopilot. get it off school grounds or destroy it.” he heard uncle Tony order, and though he didn’t hear the reply, he watched the jet’s engines light up before it shot out of the tree. The flash of red caught his eye and that’s when he saw his aunt standing right out of reach of the tree.

“Uncle Tony, look! It’s aunt Tasha!” and that had the suit turning, heading down towards where his aunt stood waiting. As they set down, Harry all but fell into his aunts arms, hugging her just as tightly as she was hugging him.

“What happened?” she asked as Harry pulled back, turning to look at where uncle Tony was still helping uncle Clint stand straight, faceplate open once more.

“Don’t know. We were fine until we weren’t. Autopilot was on but when things started to get weird I grabbed the controls. That’s the only thing that stopped us crashing straight into the ground. We shouldn’t have veered towards that tree though. I was definitely almost clear of it, and then bam.” Clint rubbed a hand at his hairline, wincing when he hit the cut, and then again when he saw that his hand had come away with blood. There was no missing the worry on everyone else’s expression.

“Take him back to the house.” Natasha ordered, arm still tight around Harry’s shoulders. “I’ll get Harry to the school. I’ve got my own transportation in the woods.” There was a moment where Harry thought his uncle Tony was going to argue, but then he gave a terse nod before turning his gaze on Harry.

“Be careful. If anything like this happens again, we’re coming to get you.” and with that, the faceplate closed and he shot into the sky, holding tight to his uncle Clint. Harry just turned to face his aunt, taking in the grim set of her mouth, the pinched concern at the corners of her eyes. She met his gaze, and for the first time in years, he didn’t have the slightest idea what she was thinking. His aunt had always tried to be honest with him - had worked to show how she felt when she knew she often chose to hide things before. He just stared back, not sure what else he was supposed to do.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” she finally said, breaking the silence, but when she turned away, Harry stayed put.

“I’m not going to leave until I find out what’s going on.” and when aunt Tasha looked back at him, he stood his ground. Then she smiled at him.

“I know. Now come on. I have a feeling they’re going to try and pin this on you.” and even Harry could see how despite her severe expression, her eyes lit up, obviously looking forward to getting to intimidate someone.

 

>>>

 

“You’re in trouble now.” Harry spun round at the sound of Filch’s gleeful voice, and for a moment his aunt was nowhere in sight.

“You don’t understand-” he began, but Filch’s grin didn’t lessen as he cut Harry off.

“Professor Snape is waiting for you in his office.” and though he couldn’t see her, Harry felt the moment of vicious _glee_ from somewhere in the shadows. He wanted to roll his eyes. Despite the fact that he was the child and they were the adults, sometimes he felt as if it were the other way around.

“Very well then.” Harry agreed, already knowing the direction this was going to take. “Lead the way.” Filch paused in his step, eyeing him suspiciously, so Harry just slid past him, taking the lead himself. “The sooner we speak with him, the sooner I can go to bed.” Harry reasoned, and Filch actually sputtered as he followed.

“The Whomping Willow has been on these grounds for decades. You could be expelled for damaging it.” was the retort, but Harry shrugged.

“I doubt that will be the case once I tell them what happened. I have my uncles as witnesses if they don’t believe me.” and with that they’d reached the dungeons and professor Snape’s office. The professor’s lip curled when he saw Harry before he dismissed Filch with a sharp thank you, turning to raise a superior brow in Harry’s direction.

“I suppose you think it was clever to use your muggle technology to come to school after you chose not to take the train.” Harry lifted his chin in defiance.

“At least it was muggle technology and nobody saw any magic.” Harry countered, frown in place. “I didn’t choose not to take the train, I missed it.” professor Snape lifted a brow at that, but the sneer Harry had expected never came.

“And how, pray tell, did you miss the train?” and though his voice dripped with what was nearly derision, he still paused for the answer.

“The barrier, it closed. It was uncle Clint who noticed. We nearly crashed into it.” and now professor Snape was frowning at him, but with none of the derision from before.

“That’s impossible.”

“Not if House Elves have magic we aren’t aware of.” Severus lifted his gaze as Natasha Romanov stepped from the shadows, and by the fact that Harry wasn’t at all surprised to see her, had been hiding there the whole time. He wondered idly if she had innate magic of her own that helped her hide so well - and also let her past the wards around Hogwarts. Ever since she’d threatened him, he hadn’t been able to help but find her fascinating - knowing now that he was watching for it that she often paced the grounds, keeping away far more dangers than any magical deterrents had done in the past. She was a force to be reckoned with all on her own, and he grudgingly admired her for it, despite how distasteful he found her need for threats.

“What would make you think a house elf was involved?”

“Because one tried to warn Harry away from returning to school.” even as he watched, she moved with a deadly grace to lean against the wall between Harry and the door but not where he would be at all out of her line of sight. It was as effortless as it was dangerous, and by now Severus knew some of the how she’d become as she was - some of why she watched for threats without necessarily even knowing.

“That a House Elf would actively move against the family it serves is nearly unheard of.” but he didn’t dismiss the possibility. The fact was, ripples were starting to spread out, a change in the balance as soon as Harry Potter had stepped back into the wizarding world. He wouldn’t be surprised if those that had previously been treated as lesser were starting to rise up. “What exactly did they warn you against?” and he made sure the sneer was back on his face, allowed his disbelief to seem more than it was. It wouldn’t do to let either of them know that he thought their opinion was fully valid. After all, she had threatened him last holidays, and he was still irritated with the fact that he hadn’t even been able to so much as draw his wand. As for Potter - well he wasn’t as insufferable as his father insofar, but time would tell on that one. Rather than rise to the bait of his expression though, Natasha actually frowned, gaze flickering to Harry before pinning him with her sharp gaze, frown still in place.

“That an evil would be unleashed. An unspeakable danger.” he had his wand in his hand before he even realized he’d drawn it, and he realized it was because Natasha had gone tense and pushed off the wall in one swift movement, slipping back into the shadows and towards the hidden exit to his left, out of sight of the main door. He didn’t pause to think about how she knew about the entrance to his private chambers, nor how she knew someone was coming when the door opened the moment she was out of sight of it. Instead, he was irritated that he subconsciously trusted her instincts, and glowered in her direction before he turned back towards the door. He didn’t miss her smirk and it only infuriated him further. Before he could say another word, the door all but flew open and Minerva all but burst through the door, Albus following more sedately.

“Harry, dear lord, are you alright?” Minerva asked right away, hurrying forward, wand already drawn. With a flick of her wrist, the blood from the small cut on his chin was gone from his skin, and he offered her a warm smile.

“I’m fine, professor. Thank you.” Harry turned back to meet his gaze then, and he saw in it, when his gaze flickered towards Albus, that he wasn’t comfortable sharing the information Natasha had given him. He couldn’t help but wonder just how he’d gained such trust when he knew for a fact he was harder on the boy than he was on most others, but now wasn’t the time. “I was just apologizing to professor Snape for missing the train, and that I think something went wrong with the wards because they nearly killed us when my uncles brought me.”

“Were they alright?” Minerva cut in, before Albus could say a word, and the worried frown on Harry’s face wasn’t faked.

“I’m not sure. Uncle Clint hit his head really hard. Uncle Tony was flying them back to get him to a doctor.”

“I’ll write to your aunt before bed tonight.” Minerva assured the boy, and Severus wanted to roll his eyes. Did she really think Potter didn’t have some sort of muggle contraption for contacting his family? But the boy just nodded gratefully.

“I would appreciate that, thank you, professor.”

“Of course. Now, if there’s nothing else, I would like to escort Mr. Potter back to his common room.” She offered him a nod but all but stared Albus down, and Severus was beginning to wonder when the tension there had grown. Was it because of her obvious attachment to Harry and his family? He knew that she and Natasha corresponded fairly regularly, but he couldn’t help but wonder what could have so changed Minerva’s treatment of Albus, after having been friends for so long.

“Of course.” Albus said kindly, but as soon as Minerva hurried Harry out, Severus watched as Albus’ gaze swept over the office, lingering only briefly on the door Natasha had disappeared through.

“I’m glad that things between you and young mr. Potter have improved.” He said then, and it took all of Severus’ willpower not to sneer at the headmaster. If anything, the words had him wanting to do just the opposite.

“If that is all, sir, I would like to see to the recovery of the willow, after all, a fair amount of damage was done to it during the crash.”

“Of course, of course.” But the headmaster did one last sweep of the room with his gaze before he bid a goodnight and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Severus didn’t hide the curl of disgust that turned down the corner of his mouth as he glared at the door the headmaster had just exited through. It was clear that he knew something of the danger if only because he was aware that Natasha had been there, but the fact that he hid it was infuriating.

“Lucius Malfoy added a book to Ginny Weasley’s cauldron at Flourish and Blotts.” he turned to see Natasha in the doorway again, the tightness around her mouth the only sign of her discontent. “There was an incident. I didn’t realize what had happened until later.” and now he understood the reason behind her unhappiness. In the moment, he couldn’t help but feel viciously pleased that she’d made a mistake. “Whatever it was, I don’t trust it, or him.”

“Why tell me?” he couldn’t help but demand angrily. He hadn’t asked to be involved in this. Natasha actually had the audacity to smirk at him.

“Because you didn’t trust him either.” and he didn’t have to ask to know who she meant.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for yet another delay - it's been a crazy couple of weeks.   
> all my love to everyone reading.

“You actually came to school on a jet? Wicked.” Ron exclaimed around the food in his mouth at breakfast. Harry and Hermione both shared a look of mutually disgust at the action even as Harry nodded. Last night he’d all but fallen into bed, his roommates already fast asleep in their own beds. He’d been nervous when his trunk hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep, but when he’d woken it was at the end of his bed, with a note from professor McGonagall that she’d heard from his aunt Tasha and they would be expecting to hear from him as soon as he was settled.

“It was a bit horrible actually. We were forced to crash into that big tree - it attacked us.” and Ron’s eyes were wide with awe.

“You mean you crashed into the Whomping Willow?” and he almost sounded gleeful.

“Lay off ‘im, Ron,”

“You would’ve been scared witless stuck in a tree,”

“How’s Clint, Harry?” the twins cut in, sitting at the table on either side of Harry and Hermione, across from Ron. Ron scowled, but didn’t interrupt as Harry’s shoulders relaxed. He was no longer surprised by the fact that everyone knew about everything even when he knew there’d been no witnesses.

“He’s good, just a bump on the head according to Jarvis.”

“Glad to hear it, mate,”

“Figured out what made the jet crash?” and Harry nodded even as he swept his gaze over the room, making sure nobody was listening as he leaned forward, lowering his voice.

“I think we have another mystery, guys.” Before he could say anything further, he caught sight of Lockhart moving onto the dais and taking his seat next to professor Snape. It looked like Snape disliked Lockhart as much as Harry did if the sneer on his face was anything to go by. Noticing his staring, Fred moved closer to share the gossip even as Dumbledore stood to introduce their new professor.

“He was turned down again for the position. Snape’s always wanted to be the defence against the dark arts post.”

“He’d probably do a better job.” Harry reasoned, and when everyone but Hermione shot him a scandalized look, he rolled his eyes. “What? Who else here actually knows that much about the dark arts other than the headmaster?” and that wasn’t something they could necessarily argue. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t learn a thing this year.” and Harry wasn’t quite sure just why he felt so bitter towards this professor, but maybe it was because he knew these types of people - the people who valued fame over people, and having watched how that affected the people who’d loved him and made his life truly special, he couldn’t help but hate it. Lockhart was going to be reckless, and with the warnings he’d already received, recklessness was not something they could afford.

“Harry’s right.” and now all eyes turned to Hermione in surprise. So far she’d been an obvious fan of Lockhart, but it seemed that had obviously changed.

“I read all of the required readings for his class,” she began, and George snorted.

“You mean you read his life’s works.” he noted sarcastically, but she ignored him.

“There are some inconsistencies in his stories.” she concluded primly, and no matter how much the twins needled her, she wouldn’t give any more details. “You’ll have to read them yourself.” she sniffed, and Harry grinned into his breakfast. He’d missed his friends.

 

Once Hermione was obviously satisfied with torturing the boys, she turned to Harry, expression serious.

“Tell me once more what the threat was?”

“It wasn’t a threat, really.” he countered, uncomfortable with the term. “It was a warning. I think he genuinely wanted to protect me. But not only that - I think he was genuinely concerned for the students.”

“But he warned you specifically. Does that make you a target?” Harry shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” and his tone was bone dry. “I think the better question is, what exactly _is_ the danger?” and Hermione frowned at him.

“Does it matter?”

“Absolutely. Is it a witch or wizard? Is it some sort of magical creature? Is it a stray spell coming back from decades ago? Is it someone trying to alter the wards to make them more dangerous to people inside rather than out?” Everyone was staring at him now, eyes a little wide so he waved a hand to dismiss that last suggestion. “We would know by now if that was the case. Or Dumbledore would at least.” Though even as he said it, he wasn’t sure if knowing would mean the headmaster would tell them.

“So really what you’re saying is,”

“We should be on the look out for anything hinky.”

“Like trolls being released into the school,”

“Or giant three headed dogs.” the twins volleyed back and forth, and Harry grinned at them.

“Exactly.” Harry agreed easily, and it earned him another pause of shock. Then, catching his grin, both the twins broke out into an identical expression, clapping Harry’s shoulders before standing, ostensibly off to do some mischief.

 

>>>

 

“Harry!” he turned at the sound of his name and found Draco walking quickly towards him, offering a bright smile. Before he could even reply, Draco was grabbing his elbow, dragging him to the side, out of sight of the crowds leaving the main hall. “I heard that someone was trying to stop you from coming back to Hogwarts.” he hissed, eyes watching the crowd go by to make sure nobody got too close. He looked away from the crowd for a moment to meet Harry’s gaze, a small frown creasing his brow now.

“I was going to come find you.” Harry assured, “I actually wanted your help. There’s a house elf involved. I don’t know much about house elves, but Jarvis said most older wizarding families have them so I was hoping you’d know more.”

“Of course. Did you meet them?”

“Yes, he came to our house during dinner. His name was Dobby.” and Draco actually reeled back in surprise.

“You’re certain?” Harry nodded, his own frown in place.

“I am, why?”

“That’s my house elf.”

For a moment they just stared at each other, and then Harry tugs Draco out of the alcove.

“How can you be sure? Are there no two elves with the same name?” Harry found himself asking, and Draco looked almost uncomfortable.

“I’m certain.”   
“Can you ask him then? Send him a letter or something?” Draco just gave him a funny look, leading the way now through the halls.

“There’s no need for that. I can summon him to wherever I am.”

 

They made their way through the halls together, ducking out of sight of prefects and professors until they found an empty classroom, sneaking inside and carefully closing the door behind them. As soon as they were sure they were alone, Draco turned on his heal, scowl in place.

“Dobby!” there was a loud, sharp, popping sound before the house elf in question appeared, ears quivering. He looked quite pleased to see Draco, so obviously the ill he’d been worried of speaking hadn’t had to do with the youngest Malfoy, and it suddenly made sense for Harry, why Draco’s letters always arrived, because it was clear Dobby would never upset his master like that. However, when Dobby’s eyes fell on Harry, his eyes widened in what could almost be fear.

“Master Draco does not usually call Dobby to school on the first day.” Dobby said carefully, gaze flitting between the two of them.

“Dobby doesn’t usually try to stop my best friend from trying to come to Hogwarts.” and Dobby actually winced at that.

“Dobby was not trying to stop master Draco from seeing his dearest friend. Dobby only wanted to protect Harry Potter.” and then when Harry caught his eye he added a careful, “Sir.”

“How do you know Harry’s in trouble?” Draco all but demanded, but it was worry that coloured his tone. Dobby could clearly tell because he was quick to speak.

“There is something in the castle that should not be here. Something that is going to be released.”

“ _What’s_ going to be released?”

“Dobby wishes he could tell Master Draco but he fears that telling you would only put you in danger too.” and the house elf wrung his hands together. Draco shared an alarmed look with Harry who immediately took over the questioning.

“That’s alright Dobby, you don’t have to tell us what it is, or who is doing it.” and Dobby’s shoulders relaxed in obvious relief. “Can you tell us at least where it is that the thing is hidden?” and for a moment there was silence as Dobby’s wide, solemn eyes regarded him.

“The chamber of secrets.” and with another pop, he disappeared.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Jarvis, tell me everything you know about the chamber of secrets.” Harry murmured quietly into his phone, headphones carefully in place as he watched the information start to compile on the screen.

“The Chamber of Secrets is said to have been built by one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. According to the records, the founder of Slytherin sealed the chamber so that none but his heir could enter. This person would be able to unseal the chamber and free the horror inside, using it to purge the school of all who he considered unworthy of the studies of magic. As Salazar Slytherin was one who considered the idea of Blood Purity to be important, it is likely that he considered any who were not from such a family unfit to study magic.” Jarvis told him easily, the disapproval clear in his voice.

“So you think if the chamber exists, and it can be opened, whatever’s inside will go after people will non-magical folk as parents. Anyone who isn’t a pureblood.”

“If there were such a chamber, and such a thing inside, yes.” Jarvis confirmed, though it was clearly skeptical. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Jarvis was really just a program anymore, because at this point, he thought of Jarvis as much a part of his family as everyone else. He thought back to the look on Draco’s face when Dobby had disappeared, how it had gone almost ghostly pale and how he’d given a sharp shake of his head when Harry had suggested calling him back. Then, with a hasty goodnight, and a promise to see him soon, Draco had disappeared from the classroom. Harry couldn’t help but worry about what Draco’s reaction meant. He could only assume Draco knew more than he was letting on, and that was worrisome. The only reason Harry could think of that would have Draco not telling him things would be if it had to do with family, which he understood because he’d do the very same, but he’d never hid something like this - something that could very well hurt people.

“Jarvis, is there any way to track who a potential heir of Slytherin could be?”

“I shall begin the search, Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, night Jarvis.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” and Harry grinned foolishly. It always made him inordinately pleased when Jarvis addressed him by his first name.

 

>>>

 

Over the next two month, Harry watched as Draco hesitated every time anything was mentioned about either house elves or the potential threat Harry had received, but he didn’t push. He’d been tempted to in the beginning, but he soon realized that to push Draco into talking about this he may push his friend away. He knew that if Draco had any information that could actually help, he’d share it, but he couldn’t understand just what had upset him so much that he’d fled before Harry could ask. It obviously wasn’t dangerous, and it was beyond obvious that he knew more than he was sharing, but why wouldn’t Draco just tell him? Even as he had the thought, he looked across the table at Ron who was eating more than his share of Halloween treats, and couldn’t help but remember the near fight with Draco’s father. He wrinkled his nose at the memory - at how the man had been so rude to the people Harry cared for - and that’s when it hit him. His gaze was involuntarily drawn across the hall to where Draco sat with his own house, laughing at a joke Blaise had just told. What if it was Draco’s father? As if sensing his thoughts, Draco met his gaze, and his smile fell a bit at the question he obviously saw in Harry’s gaze. Draco gave a small nod, the apology evident in his posture, and Harry shook his head, dismissing the apology. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t at their school - couldn’t be - and he knew Draco would never unleash such a horror - so that left the fact that Malfoy Sr. was obviously behind whatever was going on, and Draco knew it, but didn’t know how, or how to stop it. Harry turned back to his plate, almost wanting to scowl. If Draco would just tell him what he knew of his father’s involvement, Harry may be able to figure out what was going on before it could even happen, but then his shoulders slumped. Draco probably didn’t have a single clue how his father was behind this - after all, Harry assumed his friend only knew his father to be involved as how else would their house elf know? That in of itself wasn’t much to go off of. And it wasn’t as if Draco was home and able to discover more on his own. As for Dobby, from what he knew of house elves, Dobby wouldn’t be able to speak against his master, even towards another one. Harry’s spine straightened as suddenly as he’d slouched over his plate, looking back to Draco, gaze urgent. He knew how to figure this out. The Malfoy family was deeply entrenched in the pureblood circles. All they would have to do was figure out who Malfoy Sr. was closest to in the circle and see if they had a child in this school. _They_ could be the supposed heir - the one to open the chamber. Noticing his urgency, Draco carefully excused himself from his own meal, nodding towards the door, and Harry returned the expression, gently tugging on Hermione’s sleeve.

“Come on. I think we’ve got a clue.” Hermione was quick to scramble out of her seat, waving dragging Ron out of his seat to follow.

 

>>>

 

It was the flashing light on his watch that caught Tony’s attention and warned him that something needed his attention in the workshop. He looked around the crowded room filled with cheesy Halloween decorations, guests in even cheesier costumes, and met Steve’s eye, motioning a hand in the direction of his workshop to tell the man where he was headed. He noted the concern in Steve’s gaze but waved it off. It was probably just some calculations Jarvis had completed that he’d wanted run by him as soon as they were complete. He hurried down to the workshop, pulling the sunglasses from his face to tuck them into his collar. The workshop looked exactly as he’d left it which had him frowning, but he still moved inside, looking around carefully. He did a double take when he walked by one of his workstations, attention caught by the information scrolling through on a holo screen. He knew for the information to be visible it was because Jarvis wanted him to see it and he immediately moved closer, eyes scanning over what was being processed. Even as he read, he couldn’t help but frown.

“Hey, J - why are you looking into this?”

“Mr. Potter requested it at the beginning of term, sir.” the words had Tony rubbing a hand over his brow before pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut for a moment. The AI had been going over the data for two months and hadn’t said anything to any of them - if any damage came from this, they’d be having words.

“You showed Nat yet, or just me?”

“Just you, sir.”

“Great. Break it down for me J, before she breaks down the school.”

“Very well, sir. My research shows that the probability of such a place like a Chamber of Secrets existing are 98%…”

 

>>>

 

Six hours, three pots of coffee, and one time nearly braining himself on the counter reaching for said third pot had Tony scrubbing both hands over his face, staring at the schematics of the school he and Jarvis had slowly been compiling based on all the information they’d found and the data they’d gathered from the cameras Natasha had installed onsite. It was largely unfinished much to Tony’s frustration, but short of planting some bots and having them map the school, he didn’t know how to get the rest of the information without letting Natasha know. Not only that, but he knew even if he could do such a thing like plant bots, there was no way they wouldn’t be found and stopped. From everything Tony had learned over the last year and change, he knew that the wizarding community was very protective of it’s secrets.

“Alright, J. Give me a list of the potential locations for a secret chamber in descending order.” With that compiling on one side, he turned to a new screen.

“Alright, now let’s assume that whatever’s inside is probably a living creature, because how else would it know how to target non-purebloods?” and the words were like acid on his tongue. “It’s gotta have a reasonably indefinite lifespan since we’re assuming it’s not dead thanks to the not so cryptic warnings.” he continued, fingers flying over the keyboard. “So magical creature, potentially immortal, and intelligent. Oh, or at least able to be controlled by one Salazar Slytherin. You know what? Let’s bring up a list of his skills.” he rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering how on earth Steve had explained his absence to the guests when he’d failed to show back up, and only grateful that nobody had thought to barge in on him yet. As soon as somebody came to check on him the game would be up, and Harry would be in serious trouble not for sharing this theory sooner. Not that he wasn’t going to be in serious trouble now, but at least Tony could offset it with the fact that he had all the information. After all, he understood Harry not wanting to worry them with incomplete data, with their penchant for danger and drama.

“J, pull up the camera feeds for me, will you? Run through it. See if you’ve found anything noteworthy and give me a life feed.” he said, waiving his left hand where a screen immediately dropped into view, showing the multiple camera angles. As always when he saw the number of cameras trained on different parts of the school, Tony was impressed by Natasha’s abilities, but he pushed the thought aside. He had a monster to find.

“Sir.” and there was concern in Jarvis’ voice as Tony’s gaze shot to the footage.

“What is it, J?” the sound of static met his ears, and for a moment all the screens glitched.

“There is something in the corridors, sir.” and the alarm he could hear was only furthered by the static edge as Jarvis’ voice seemed to cut in and out. “It would seem that whenever it looks directly at the cameras my programming is affected.” Jarvis continued, and though Tony could hear him clearly enough, it didn’t change the static undertone that was really starting to freak him out.

“Show me.”

“Sir, I do not think that’s wise.” but even as Jarvis warned him, Tony caught sight of movement - _large_ movement - and -

 

 

“Tony, what’s that?” Steve asked, stepping into the workshop, but Tony didn’t answer him, in fact, he didn’t even move. Frowning now, Steve moved closer, gaze flickering over the screens frozen with information, how the images shown of the school from the cameras Natasha had placed were frozen as well. “Tony?” and even as Steve reached him and put a hand on his shoulder, he knew something was terribly wrong. Tony’s shoulder was like a rock beneath his hand, completely unyielding, and Tony’s eyes were open and in an unending stare, brow creased in a frown but eyes widened in what could only be fear.

“Jarvis, lock it down.” Steve ordered immediately, not letting himself even begin to wonder what could have happened. Whatever it was, it was obviously magical, and they would fix it. They _had_ to fix it. He refused to believe anything else. Even as he had the though, he picked Tony up from where he’d been standing and could only feel further unease at how his body didn’t shift at all from it’s frozen position. Setting him carefully down on the sofa, he continued to bark orders. “Contact the others as well as the Weasleys. We need to know how this happened and how to reverse it. Whatever it was came from that surveillance.” For a moment, there was absolute silence in the workshop and for a moment Steve felt the fear begin to trickle down his spine. Had whatever it was taken Jarvis down too? Was it here? Even as his eyes narrowed to scan the room, hand itching for his shield, Jarvis answered.

“Right away, Captain. All video surveillance has been deleted. Cameras have been shut down and the others have been notified.” Steve nodded, turning back to look at Tony and fought against the fear that tightened like a fist around his heart as his gaze moved from Tony’s wide eyed stare to where he knew the arc reactor sat in his chest. They could only hope that whatever had happened was something they could reverse before it could cause irreparable damage. He crouched down, taking Tony’s hand, hoping that at least Tony wasn’t stuck in his own mind.

“We’ll figure this out.” he vowed, and there would be hell to pay.

 

>>>

 

They were all staring at Harry with varying expressions of concern as he finished explaining his theory of how Lucius Malfoy was involved in whatever the plot was to unleash danger on the school, but none of it was with disbelief. It was Hermione who turned to Draco, taking his hand carefully in her own.

“Whatever happens, we trust you.” and Harry couldn’t be prouder than to call her his friend than in that moment, as she saw past the prejudice to support their friend. Draco squeezed her hand back, relief clear in his posture.

“But what can we do? Father would never tell me anything about this - he knows that I’m friends with-” and he cut off, a flush covering his cheeks even as his grip turned white around hers, clinging.

“Me.” she concluded, understanding. “He knows that you’re our friend, and wouldn’t want us to get hurt.” Draco could only nod and Harry and Hermione shared a look, wondering how on earth they were supposed to ask their friend to even think of betraying his family when his family was trying to hurt people. Even as Harry opened his mouth to speak, his attention was ripped away, gaze going wide with the realization that he could hear someone else talking.

“ _Blood. I smell blood._ ” he felt all the blood drain from his face at the single word, and once again felt the attention of all of his friends on him.

“Oi, mate, what’s wrong?” Ron asked, the first words he’d spoken since the revelation, his concern for Harry obviously outweighing his irritation at Draco.

“ _Let me rip you. Let me kill you._ ” the voice said then, but now it was farther away, and before he could consider what he was doing, he turned and started dashing down the hall, following the voice.

“ _Kill._ ” and he darted around the corner, following the threat.

“ _Kill_.” he could hear the others behind him, chasing after him, calling to him in worry, but he couldn’t stop.

“ ** _Kill_**.” even at the exclamation, Harry skidded to a stop, his blood running cold even as water splashed up against his shins. Something was horribly wrong - he could feel it in his very bones. Even as he had the thought, the others were catching up, breaths ragged.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Hermione all but demanded, and then grimacing as she shook the water from her shoes. “Where did all this water come from?” it was Draco’s shaky voice that caught their attention, and they realized he’d passed them, following the source of the water.

“Look.” and he lifted a shaking hand to point at something just out of sight. They all hurried forwards, stopping beside him and Hermione gasped in horror at the sight before them. Mrs. Norris was hanging from one of the torch brackets by her tail, her body stiff as a board. What was worse though, was the message written in what could only be blood on the wall.

“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.” Ron read warily, and Harry watched as his shaking hands turned to fists. Even as he stared though, Harry knew, deep down, that the dread he felt wasn’t from what he was seeing in front of him, it was the knowledge that something worse had happened, and they didn’t even know what.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Take me to Hogwarts. Now.” Natasha demanded, all but vibrating with her rage. There Tony lay, still as death next to them on the living room couch by the fireplace, and whatever it was that had done this to him was at the very school Harry was in.

“It’s impossible to apparate past the wards,” Molly told her carefully, putting her hands gently on Natasha’s arms, a comfort but also a restraint. “I can floo call Minerva, however, and she can grant us access.” and Natasha forced herself to nod, forced herself not to shout, to rage, and scream.

“Please.” was all she managed, and even as Molly stepped away, Clint moved forward and took her hand, gaze critical as it watched Tony, as if any moment he may start moving again.

“Jarvis isn’t sure what happened. Whatever was caught on the tapes, whatever did this, it affected his systems as well. Glitched him out.”

“We need to get him back.” and Natasha wasn’t sure who or what she meant, only that she wanted everyone she cared about safe and well. Clint’s grip tightened on hers.

“I know. Coulson’s got a line on Thor.” he told her, all business. “Said we should expect to hear from him soon.” Natasha nodded tersely, but she couldn’t manage any enthusiasm. They all knew that while Thor was familiar with magic, it was his brother that was the expert, and that was not someone who would even consider helping them. Even as she looked back to Tony, Molly was hurrying back over, expression grim.

“I spoke to Minerva. There’s been an incident at the school. She’s going to get Harry now.” but something felt off.

“Are we going to the school?” Natasha asked, voice like ice, and Molly shook her head.

“No, but she’s going to bring him here.” and that at least had some of her worry easing. If she couldn’t be in the place of danger with him, at least he wouldn’t be in the place of danger at all.

 

>>>

 

 _“Murderer!”_ the accusations rang in Harry’s thoughts even as he sat in of the chair in the Gryffindor common room, knees tucked up against his chest, fingers toying with the wet cuffs of his pants. He knew he could dry them with only a spell, but somehow it felt wrong as his mind wracked over what he’d seen. Mrs. Norris had been petrified. Whatever was in the chambers, it could petrify things, and Harry wasn’t sure if that was on purpose or by accident. The voice had been threatening to kill, the very same thing Filch had accused him of doing, and it didn’t sit well. He felt restless in his own skin, uncomfortable in a way he hadn’t felt since he was very young. Even as his thoughts took that dark turn, the portrait swung open and he turned without thinking to find professor McGonagall moving towards him, expression pinched with worry. He was on his feet in an instant.

“What is it, professor?” and her lips pursed in reaction.

“It would be best if you came with me, Mr. Potter.” and the severity in her voice had his stomach dropping. It must have shown in his expression because her own softened, and he reached out a gentle hand to place on his shoulder, guiding him forward. “Come. We mustn’t keep your aunt waiting. You know she’ll just barge in here otherwise.” and the words had him mustering up a smile before it fell too, his dread building.

“Why is aunt Tasha waiting for us? What happened?” and he watched as his favourite professor watched him carefully as they strode through the corridors, obviously debating if she should tell him or wait, and finally she gave a small nod, decided.

“Your uncle, Tony. He’s been petrified as well.” and if professor McGonagall hadn’t been steadying him, he would have fallen.

“ _How_?”

“We don’t know.” and her lips were pursed again. Harry was beginning to realize it was a tell of stress. “But we will find out.” she promised. “Molly Weasley informed me that another one of your uncle’s, Thor, has been contacted for a solution.” and Harry’s head was spinning. He knew if they’d called Thor back from his world, than it must be really bad, as they all knew uncle Thor was fighting once more for peace in the nine realms, something that had fallen by the wayside in his father’s illness. For that to be cast aside meant the situation was dire indeed. He didn’t remember reaching the headmaster’s office, but he was more than a little surprised when his professor lead him in despite professor Dumbledore being nowhere in sight. Even as they stepped towards the fireplace and the professor threw the floo powder into the flames, Harry only had enough time to catch sight of a flash of colour as bright as a flame out of the corner of his eye before McGonagall crisply stated the name of his home and they stepped into the flames.

 

Even as he stepped out of the flames, his whole body feeling unsteady, he was wrapped into a firm embrace. He sagged into it before his brain fully realized who it was, and when it caught up that this was his aunt, he gripped her just as tightly in turn.

“Where is he? Where’s uncle Tony?” he found himself saying as soon as he no longer felt like his stomach was going to fight it’s way out of his body, and he turned to meet the somber gazes of his family even as they stepped aside to show his uncle Tony who looked just as Mrs. Norris had, stiff and unmoving. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears and knew without a doubt that this was what he’d felt happen - what he’d known instinctually was wrong. He moved forward, taking his uncle’s hand in his, wishing his uncle’s hand didn’t feel quite so cold, not fighting the tears as they slid down his cheeks. Natasha watched Harry quietly, letting him have his moment, understanding his need for it and feeling at least marginally more calm with him in her sight. She watched as the tears spilled down his cheeks, but then she watched as they slowed, and then his eyes dried. The sadness was replaced with a hardness she’d never seen in his gaze before, a rage she was familiar with, though not in Harry’s gaze. He looked up at her then, meeting her eyes with an unwavering anger.

“Whoever’s responsible for this, I’m going to find them.” and for a moment Natasha could only stare back. Then she nodded.

“Yes. We will.” and when he nodded in return, she felt something else loosen in her chest; something a lot like pride. The flash of light streaked through the room followed by an earsplitting crack and boom of thunder had them all turning their faces up to the window, watching as the previously clear skies poured rain.

“Good heavens.” and that was McGonagall’s murmured words of awe at the sight of Thor through the torrential downpour, expression grim as he moved towards the house, hammer in hand. Even as he swept through the doors that opened at his approach, he gave a nod to Molly, sincere in it’s greeting.

“Well met my lady, and my thanks to you and your beloved for taking care of my brothers and sisters in arms in my absence.” he told her easily, giving a small sort of bow. Then he turned to McGonagall and he caught her hand in his, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “Of course I could not forget the professor of whom Harry speaks so fondly when he returns home. Lady Minerva, you honour us with your presence.” and they all watched as the blush actually dusted across McGonagall’s cheeks. It was Moly who responded then, small, cheeky smile on her features.

“Thank you, Thor. That’s very kind.” and he offered her a bright smile as he finally released McGonagall’s hand. Then he turned to regard the problem at hand, moving forward quickly to kneel next to where Tony had been placed, a hand ghosting over him, pausing over the reactor.

“Aye, he is petrified. While it is a terrible curse, it is possible to reverse it.” and there was no missing how everyone in the room relaxed at the words. “I am not capable of such a thing myself, but there are many healers on Asgard who have cures for such ailments.” Then he stood, frown marring his brow. “What creature is it that has caused this? I have not seen any such thing that is able to petrify it’s victims in many a century.” There was a pause and all eyes turned to McGonagall, who didn’t falter under their gaze.

“We don’t know.”

“We know something.” Harry countered, standing as well. “We know that whoever did this to uncle Tony did it to Mrs. Norris too, and they left a message on the wall. It said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.” and his tin tilted defiantly. “Jarvis was looking for information for me on the Chamber of Secrets. It’s my fault uncle Tony was looking at it.” then he looked around at everyone, and Natasha felt the rush of pride at the steel that entered his gaze. “The thing that petrified uncle Tony and Mrs. Norris, I heard it.” and that had a gasp from both the professor and Molly.

“What did you hear, Harry?”

“It wanted to kill.” For a moment everyone was silent, but then Thor gave a slow nod, moving forward to place a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“We can presume, then, that petrifying it’s victims was not the intent.”

“Tony was watching a security feed when I found him.” Steve cut in, "but even Jarvis almost went offline.”

“Indeed Captain. The creature that harmed sir managed to distort my signal whenever it was caught on camera. I was unable to keep the video source in the efforts to remain functioning. Sir seems to have seen the image before it could be properly deleted.”

“So whatever’s doing this, it wants to kill, but looking at it petrifies things. It also can affect technology.” and there was no missing the bitterness in Clint’s voice. “Anything else we should know?”

“There is no proof that such a chamber could exist at Hogwarts. Surely it would have been found by now.” and they could all understand McGonagall’s distress. After all, she was responsible for so many children.

“Sir and I compiled a list of potential locations for the chamber, with the chance of it’s existence at 98%.” Jarvis supplied.

“Then we’ll start to look.” Natasha said firmly, because if she knew anything, it’s that Harry would go back to school whether they liked it or not, and not even locked doors would stop him. “Print off a list for us, J, and send me a map.” Everyone took this as their cue to move, and Thor gave a terse nod.

“I will return to speak with my mother. She was a magic user and healer long before she was Queen.” he stepped back but not without ruffling Harry’s hair with a fond smile, quickly returning outside, raising his hammer in the air. They watched as the lightning struck once more, and then he was out of sight.

“We’ll set up some spells for you to be able to keep track of his vitals.” Molly said decisively, sharing a look with McGonagall who nodded immediately, moving forward even as Bruce did, wanting to know exactly how these monitoring spells worked. Even as they got to work, Steve and Clint moving forwards and together to start looking over the schematics of the school, Natasha caught Harry’s eye. He was watching her carefully, expression grim before he tilted his head towards the door. Without a word, she moved towards it, watching as he joined her. It wasn’t until they were well out of earshot of even Steve that she spoke.

“You know something else.” and Harry nodded, confirming.

“I didn’t want professor McGonagall to hear me. I didn’t want to cause anymore trouble at school, but it’s important.” Natasha couldn’t help but wonder just who Harry was so eager to protect.

“Draco’s father knows who’s behind this.” he blurted out, and Natasha went still.

“You’re sure?”

“Dobby, he’s Draco’s house elf. And he couldn’t tell us anything other than that I was in danger and that it was the Chamber of Secrets that held the danger. If it were someone else, Dobby would’ve been able to tell Draco, but he couldn’t. Which means it has to be his father.” Harry hesitated then, eyes shining bright with his concern. “We know it isn’t him or Draco that’s the supposed heir of Slytherin, but he must know who is. How else would Dobby know?” then he bit his lip, and Natasha knew that the tell meant he was anxious. “I know that Draco’s father used to be a supporter of Voldemort.” and Natasha’s heart clenched at the words. She reached forward, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

“Whatever he knows, I’ll find out.” she vowed, and she meant it. Father of his friend or not, she would not allow this man to put her family at risk.

“What about Draco?” and she knew what Harry was really asking - what if Draco was punished for having a hand in this? For knowing it was his father and actively helping the people working against him? She knew he was thinking back to the Dursley’s and how they’d treated him at even the slightest offence.

“If he needs us, we’ll be here.” and that was something Natasha could offer, a safe haven. Harry hugged her back tightly, and when he leaned back, the determination was back in his gaze.

“I’m going to find out who’s behind this.” and it was almost a challenge.

“Not if I find out first.” the grin was lightning quick.

“I love you, aunt Tasha.” she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you, too.” As Harry walked away, Natasha was reminded suddenly of the little black book that had been slid into Ginny’s cauldron, the book she hadn’t noticed until it was too late to act. She wondered if that was part of the magic surrounding it - that it had hidden from her notice on purpose. She rolled her shoulders to loosen some of the tension. Regardless, she would find out soon enough.

 

>>>

 

“It’s been centuries since we’ve had an uninvited guest step into these halls. Fewer who’ve done so without disturbing the wards.” Natasha turned from the bookshelf she’d been perusing in what was clearly a woman’s parlour. She’d chosen this room on purpose - because she respected Narcissa Malfoy as a mother and would give her the courtesy of a confrontation before she went forward to ruin her husband.

“I’ve never found a place I couldn’t enter without being caught.” Natasha returned easily, and watched the perfectly manicured brow lift in the aristocratic features of her unwilling host. “You know who I am.”

“I do. Though perhaps you aren’t as muggle as you’ve been lead to believe.” and with that, she swept into the room, settling into one of the chairs. Wand in hand, Narcissa gave it a careful wave, a platter of tea appearing on the small table between where she sat and the other chair in the room. “Please, sit.” and though it was polite, the tone brooked no argument. Natasha respected that too and slid into the chair across from her. “Now. What is it you’re doing in my home?” She asked, lifting one of the cups of tea to her lips and taking a careful sip.

“Your husband.” and the look Narcissa gave her was bland. She fought back a smile. If it wasn’t for what her husband was doing, she might actually like this woman. “There’s been an attack at Hogwarts.” and she didn’t miss how Narcissa’s grip tightened on her tea cup though her expression remained clear. “With a warning. Apparently the heir of Slytherin has opened the Chamber of Secrets and issued a threat. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” and Narcissa’s lips were pursed at the news.

“I had not heard, no.” she set down her cup, meeting Natasha’s gaze directly.

“What role would you have my husband play in this?” and the words were carefully chosen.

“There was a book. It ended up in the cauldron of the youngest Weasley. I think it has something to do with what’s going on. Otherwise, your husband wouldn’t have slipped it in with her other books.” and if the way her jaw tensed hadn’t been clear enough, the way Narcissa’s fingers tightened involuntarily around her wand told Natasha that she knew exactly what that book was. Natasha pushed forward. “I know what counts as an enemy, Narcissa. I know it counts as people who aren’t considered pureblood. Normally, this wouldn’t affect you,” and she knew it was rude of her to point out, but she couldn’t help herself. Tony was hurt, and Harry was back in the line of fire. “But you and I both know that whatever’s going on in that school involves my nephew, and wherever Harry is,” and she let herself trail off with a delicate shrug. Narcissa’s lips pursed once again, but she completed the thought.

“Draco is not far behind.” For a moment they sat in silence, each watching the other just as cautiously, and then Narcissa gave a curt nod.

“My son is not involved in this.” and there it was, the hidden fangs of Narcissa Malfoy, a silent threat coated in deadly poison. Natasha nodded.

“I know. But so does he.” and there was no missing the double meaning of her words. For a moment, there was a sadness to Narcissa’s gaze, but then she rose. Natasha was quick to follow suit.

“Find the book. Destroy it.” were her clipped words, and Natasha nodded. She wouldn’t take this advice lightly, and she knew that the task wouldn't be as easy as one would think, not if the wariness in Narcissa's gaze was anything to go by. She also didn’t miss the hesitancy in the woman’s next words. “And perhaps, once this is solved, Draco would be able to visit for part of the holidays.” there was something in her gaze, not fear, but concern, and it had Natasha nodding again.

“He’s always welcome.” and then she offered what could only be a tentative apology for breaking into her home. “As are you. New York is an experience.” and there was a moment of softness in Narcissa’s gaze before the cool aristocrat was back.

“Of course. Good night Natasha.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine - I've been on a bit of a writing frenzy and haven't been editing as much as I usually do.

Harry didn’t think he’d hated even the Dursleys as much as he hated Lockhart. He was sat up in the infirmary, forced to spend the night which his arm in a sling as his bones slowly regrew themselves because Lockhart - the completely useless git - had somehow managed to vanish all the bones in his arm, practically turning it into rubber! It hadn’t even been that severe of an injury! He was fairly certain it had only been sprained, after all, he’d broken his arm before and he didn’t think this had hurt as much as that. It had just been an accident on one of the staircases - he was pretty sure he’d just missed a step and it had sent him crashing down, landing on his arm as he’d tried to catch himself. Of course Lockhart was there just at the right time to _help_. If Harry didn’t know better, he would have thought that the professor was behind his injury in an effort to show off but also to get back at him for embarrassing him back at the bookshop. Even as he lay in his bed at the infirmary, Harry pulled his hand from where he’d had Ron smuggle it in his pyjamas. His aunt Tasha hadn’t responded to his text about him being in the infirmary, and he’d only told her so that she wouldn’t panic when she inevitably found out from someone else, but it didn’t change the fact that it was a bit disheartening that she hadn’t responded. Even as he had the thought, the same voice he’d heard before slipped from the walls, dark and threatening, paired with an almost rattling sound as it threatened to kill, all but echoing in his ears. He couldn’t understand how nobody had heard it the first time. Even as he sat up, he started back at the sight of Dobby at the end of his bed.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, even as he shoved his glasses onto his face.

“Dobby wished to make sure the professor hadn’t killed Harry Potter when he tried to mend his bones, sir.” and Harry frowned at the house elf, not understanding.

“How did you know about that?” and Dobby looked immediately sheepish.

“Dobby thought if Harry Potter was injured himself, Harry Potter’s family might insist that he return home where it was safer.” and for a moment Harry could only stare.

“You made me fall down the stairs?” and it sounded ridiculous even to his own ears. “I could’ve hit my head, Dobby, those steps are made of stone. It would have killed me.”

“Dobby would not have allowed such a thing to happen.” the house elf assured, but Harry was feeling anything but.

“If you don’t leave by the time my bones grow back, I’m going to strangle you.” and Harry had never threatened anyone with violence before, but he was furious now. He loved Hogwarts - loved having friends his own age - but not only that, he felt responsible for them. Responsible for figuring out this mystery that put them in danger when he was the only one with all the clues.

“Dobby is used to death threats, sir, Dobby receives them at least five times a day.” and with that, the guilt was immediate.

“Draco would never threaten your life.” Harry countered without hesitation, and Dobby actually gave a faint smile at that.

“That is true. Master Draco is very kind to Dobby.” but then Dobby shuddered. “Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin.” and he began to sob, blowing his nose into the pillowcase he wore. Harry crinkled his nose, but didn’t say anything. He knew from his research that house elves couldn’t wear anything else because if their master gave them clothes they’d be free. They heard the noise of a door opening from outside the hospital wing, and Dobby scrambled to be closer so he could whisper the warning even as his large eyes darted to the door in fear. “Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself.”

“Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?” but before he could so much as think to pry further, Dobby disappeared and Harry was left scrambling to get under the covers before the figures rushed into the wing, quickly replacing his glasses on the nightstand. The adrenaline was like water in his ears making it impossible to hear what was going on above the beating of his heart, but he worked to calm himself so as not to miss anything important.

“Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker.” he heard McGonagall say, and even at the words he squinted his eyes open, taking in the sight of a figure lying stiffly on one of the other beds, something in it’s hands. Though he couldn’t be sure without his glasses, Harry had the horrible feeling that it was Colin Creevey, the first year Gryffindor with an obsession with photography that was laid out on the bed. After all, who else would McGonagall think had taken a picture? Even as he had the thought, he watched another shape removed whatever had been in Colin’s hands, and open it. A puff of smoke erupted, and Harry stifled his gasp in his blanket.

“What can this mean, Albus?”

“It means that our students are in great danger.” and there was never a time when Harry wished more for his aunt to be present.

“What should I tell the staff?”

“The truth. tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe. it is as we feared, Minerva, the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again.” For a moment, Harry was dizzy despite the fact that he was laying in a bed.

Both Dobby and Dumbledore had confirmed the same thing - this wasn’t the first time the Chamber had been opened - which meant this wasn’t the first time people had been attacked. He waited until the adults left the hospital wing before he pulled out his phone again, checking it again for a response. The screen was still blank and Harry rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. He lay there for what felt like hours, pain occasionally shooting through his arm, but when the bed dipped beside him and his eyes flew open he realized that he’d managed to drift off. His aunt Tasha was seated next to him and she reached out to brush the hair from his forehead. He leaned into the touch, so glad to see her. She knew without asking that more had happened and offered him a small smile.

“Tell me everything.” so he did.

 

>>>

 

She’d been half tempted to go after Lockhart right then and there she’d been so furious, but she’d held back, because she knew she couldn’t just hurt a teacher without any consequence, and Harry was healing just fine. That didn’t change the fact that he’d been hurt in the first place, but at least _that_ hadn’t been Lockhart’s fault. If it had been - well, she wouldn’t have been held responsible for her actions.

“How is he?” she turned at the sound of Clint’s voice but when she opened her mouth to answer, she found herself unable to.

“He’s still hearing it. Whatever it is. And a boy was petrified.” but Clint knew her too well for her to lie to him, and he stepped closer, frown creasing his brow.

“What else?”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened.” his eyebrows shot up at that. She nodded, mouth twisting unhappily. “Whatever this thing is, it’s hurt people before.”

“How did they stop it?”

“However they did, it wasn’t good enough.” and there was no missing the threat in her gaze. When they found it this time, there wouldn’t be a chance for this to happen again.

 

>>>

 

Harry was fairly certain that Lockhart was a complete nut. Not only had he released actual pixies in their class and then _fled_ , but he was starting a duelling club and was running it with _Snape_. Harry was fairly certain that the reason there was such a large crowd wasn’t due to Lockhart’s supposed prowess at duelling, but at the potential of watching him make a complete fool of himself in front of the potions professor. Though, after Colin was petrified, Harry was also fairly certain he wasn’t the only one hoping that at least having professor Snape here would teach them _something_.

“Come on, Harry, I want to have a good view.” Ron muttered from beside him, already craning his neck to see over the growing crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes from Harry’s other side.

“Honestly, Ron. You’d think you were actually excited to learn something for once.” and Ron scoffed at her, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

“Come off it, Hermione. No matter how much of a git I might think Snape is, there’s no way he won’t completely destroy Lockhart at a duel. Who knows what kind of dark spells he knows.” at that, even Harry was rolling his eyes.

“Snape’s smarter than that. If he was going to use a dark spell on Lockhart he wouldn’t do it somewhere with witnesses. That’s just poor planning.” Harry countered, and he didn’t miss the huff of breath behind them. Head whipping round, he didn’t miss the shrewd look in professor Snape’s eyes as he stared at them. It ranged from mild irritation (Hermione), to disgust (Ron), and irritated curiosity (Harry).

“Don’t worry, Mr. Weasley. I’ll be sure to call on you if volunteers are needed. You could use the practice.” was the condescending drawl, and Ron lost all colour at the threat as Snape swept by them. Harry, however, didn’t miss the smirk on his face as he passed. Shaking his head at Ron’s stupidity at being caught insulting a teacher, Harry peered through the crowd in search of Draco, wondering just where the blonde had gotten off to. He’d promised to meet them there, and Draco was usually one to arrive early to an event. When he finally spotted Draco’s white blonde hair through the crowd, he realized he hadn’t initially seen him because he was half blocked behind an older Slytherin, with whom he was clearly arguing. There was a pink flush to Draco’s cheeks, a clear sign of his irritation, and there was no missing the sneer that curled his lip as he hissed at the taller boy. Concerned now, Harry pushed through the crowd, his friends hot on his heels, obviously also having seen what was going on. When Harry was close enough to hear the words being exchanged, it was to hear a threat.

“Your mudblooded friends will be next, Malfoy, mark my words, and if you’re caught with them, you will be too.” For a moment, Harry felt a rush of hot fury, but then Draco’s eyes slid past the older Slytherin and caught sight of them, and the sneer on his face turned into a smirk, eyes glittering with malice as they turned back to the boy threatening him.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to threaten.” was Draco’s smooth reply.

“Oi, got a problem, snake?” and that was Ron, who shouldered right through, stepping up beside Draco and crossing his arms over his chest. Harry almost wanted to laugh because they were still only second years, and Ron was still fairly gangly, but there was no missing the fight in his eyes.

“I think he’s got a couple of problems, Ron.” Harry put in, moving to Draco’s other side. “I think he’s forgotten the first rule of Slytherin. If you’re going to do something you oughtn’t, don’t get caught doing it, and furthermore, don’t let yourself be outnumbered by Gryffindors. Especially when one is known to be the brightest witch of her age, and handy at slinging spells none of the rest of us know.” The older Slytherin boy scowled, but he reared back, being very careful not to knock into Hermione and her fierce scowl on his way by, obviously not willing to risk her obvious ire and that of her friends by directing any of his slurs at her. As soon as he was gone, all three of them looked to Draco.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Draco finally said carefully, looking right at Hermione, and the witch shrugged, smile tense.

“It isn’t as if you said it yourself.” and Draco winced.

“Not this time, but I haven’t always been friends with bullheaded Gryffindors.” at that, Hermione’s smile lost any of it’s stress and she stepped forward to link her arm through his.

“Then we’ll just have to be sure to never leave you alone.” even as she pulled Draco forward and back towards the duelling platform, Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

“Think they’ve been threatening him in the dorms?” and for a moment, Harry wasn’t so sure. Then he watched as Blaise Zabini slid through the crowd and caught his eye, offering a careful nod before moving to stand next to Pansy Parkinson who also inclined her head in their direction, and knew without a doubt that Draco was safe in his common room.

“I don’t think we have to worry about that.” and he dragged Ron after the other two. When they caught up, they all pushed together, all but against the platform so they could see just what was going on. As Lockhart started his speech though, Draco turned to Harry.

“Has your uncle Thor returned with any news on how to help heal your uncle Tony?” he murmured, concern shining through, and Harry shook his head.

“Not yet. He sent word that the healers were working to prepare a tonic - but even they hadn’t seen such a thing in ages, and apparently it takes longer when they don’t have the subject on hand.”

“I heard they’re going to start a curfew even though nothing’s happened since Mrs. Norris.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Hermione muttered, but before any of them could respond, they watched Lockhart go flying and land hard on his back. There was a wave of gasps and snickers, but Lockhart was quick to push back to his feet, giving that blinding smile. Harry, however, could see the anger in his gaze as he directed it at Snape, and for a moment Harry wondered if maybe Lockhart was the one who was releasing whatever was lurking in the school, because there was a threat that wasn’t in the least bit idle in his gaze. Harry was jostled to the left, and found himself stumbling into a student he didn’t know, who accepted his apology easily.

“That Lockhart is nutters.” he murmured, and Harry just nodded in agreement, that was something he was sure of. “Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff.” and he offered his hand. Harry accepted easily.

“I’m-”

“I know who you are. We all do. Even us muggleborns.” but it was said kindly, and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Harry turned back to the stage.

“An excellent idea to show them that, but if you don’t mind me saying, it was pretty obvious, uh, what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy.” Lockhart said jovially as he wandered back down the platform. Harry was amused to note that even Snape was having a hard time not showing his amusement.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor.” and there it was, the slightest smirk of superiority. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. It looked like this was just turning into a bunch of posturing.

“An excellent suggestion, professor Snape. Let’s have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?” and Harry felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want to be put in front of this crowd - not when he already knew that everyone kept track of his every move as it was. He wasn’t sure what it was that had Harry looking to Snape for help, but the professor seemed to take pity on him for once, because he cut in easily.

“I don’t think there’s any need to further Potter’s fame.” and it was a sneered insult, but as nobody was much surprised when Snape spoke to him as such, nobody so much as reacted. Snape’s eyes scanned the crowd before alighting on another Slytherin.

“Mr. Flint.” Harry’s stomach drop at the sight of the student who’d been threatening Draco earlier, stepping onto the platform. Draco stepped in next to Ron, whispering to him furiously before Ron was forced to move onto the platform, and Harry cast Draco a curious look.

“Just giving him a spell to use.” and there was that malicious smirk once more. Harry was glad in that moment that it wasn’t him and Draco duelling, and that they’d become friends back in first year. The first spell sent Ron falling back, but he was quick to push to his feet, a hex of his own flying out of the tip of his wand, and Harry caught Draco’s smug smirk as Flint actually went flying when the hex hit him. The Slytherin got to his feet with a snarl in place, and it almost felt as if time slowed this time.

“Serpensortia!” The large black snake that shot out of the tip of Flint’s wand immediately raised itself up, hissing at Ron even as the redhead stumbled back.

“ _Stop!_ ” Harry ordered it, before anyone else could move. He didn’t notice that the whole room had gone absolutely silent. “ _Leave him alone._ _”_ The snake turned to him, still raised to strike, but no longer actively hissing. It approached him slowly, and Harry could all but hear it’s anger.

“ _Why not_?” it all but demanded, and Harry scowled.

“ _Because it would be wrong_.” the snake turned then, sliding towards Justin who stood next to him.

“ _What about this one_?” it asked, and Harry gave a stern shake of his head.

“ _Absolutely not!_ ”

“Vipera Evanesca.” Snape’s voice cut in, and Harry looked up in time to see Snape watching him with a look of almost horror. It was then he realized that both Hermione and Draco had gripped onto his robes, and everyone else was watching him with something akin to horror.

“You tried to get it to attack me!” Justin accused in the sudden silence, and Harry shook his head.

“No, of course not. That’s ridiculous. I told it _not_ to attack you.”

“Oh, is that what you said?” Justin sneered, and Harry frowned. Before he could respond though, Snape’s voice cut in.

“Back to your dormitories. All of you.” and with that everyone started to disperse. Harry, however, stayed in place, meeting Snape’s gaze.

“Harry, come on.” Draco hissed in his ear, tugging harder, and Harry followed if only to not be pulled off balance. Even as he was guided out of the hall by his three closest friends, he felt out of sorts. j

“I don’t understand. I just told it not to attack anyone. You heard me, didn’t you?”

“You were speaking Parseltongue, Harry.” Draco told him, and at his frown, it was Hermione who huffed.

“Snake language. It wasn’t English.” and Harry just stared. He’d always assumed when he’d been speaking to Snakes it had been in English, because his aunt had seemed to understand, but maybe it changed depending on the snake? It seemed odd that it would change, but then again, who was he to argue with magic.

“But I’m sure loads of people can do it.”

“No, mate, they can’t. The last known Parseltongue was-” and even Ron cut off, nervous.

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Draco confirmed. “And it’s a trait Salazar Slytherin himself was known to have.” it wasn’t hard for Harry to understand what that would mean.

“People are going to think _I’m_ the heir.”

“Which is completely ridiculous.” Hermione immediately argued. “After all, you’ve a muggle born for one of your best friends.” and even as she said it she sent a glare at some passing students who were staring. They quickly hurried on their way. Ron just shook his head.

“All we need now is for Justin to be petrified.” and both Hermione and Draco shot Ron a dirty look for that. Harry just shook his head. That’s the last thing he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

This time, when Harry’s aunt appeared, Snape was expecting her. It still had his breath catching, the sight of her so familiar and yet so different - Lily had never had such a cold, calculating look in her eyes, but she’d always been just as fierce.

“How did you find out?” he asked, careful to keep his voice even. She dipped her chin in acknowledgement of his question but her eyes were searching every corner of his office for any sort of threat and he wondered if she knew that she was far too predatory to ever be considered something as small as a spider.

“I have my sources.” she said with a shrug, eyes finally meeting his as she moved further into the room. “Is it possible?” and that caught Snape by surprise. Seeing it, she waved a hand.

“Not that he’s the one opening the chamber.” and there was condescension in her gaze. “Is it possible he’s related to Salazar Slytherin? That he could have inherited these powers?” Snape shook his head because that was an easy answer. Lily was the first witch in her family and James’ family lineage was easy to trace.

“No.” but that didn’t seem to soothe her at all, not if the way she was prowling around his office was anything to go by. He wondered briefly why he allowed this - having known she would come as he’d been present at the ordeal meant he could have prepared to stop her, but he found himself… adverse to the idea. Then he realized just why she was so uncomfortable - that she’d obviously come to the same conclusion many others had. That Voldemort was the last known Parselmouth on record.

“Has he always been able to speak to snakes?” and that had Natasha pausing for a moment, gaze meeting his again before she gave a sharp nod, finally approaching so she could lean against a shelf near where he sat at his desk, arms crossing in front of her chest, but the pose was an act, he could see she was all but vibrating with tension.

“You want to know if it’s possible he gained the power in his infancy.”

“His scar hurt when he was close to Quirrell last year.” and that was news to him. “And it hurts when he nightmares about-” and she paused, the first time he’d sensed any true hesitation. “About that night.” the theories he’d been beginning to form stuttered to a halt as he was reminded of that night - of how he’d found Lily dead on the floor. He forced the thought away, forcing himself to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Normally, I would say this sort of thing was impossible.” he admitted, though not without some unhappiness. “However,” and even as he rose she stood up straight, ready for any sort of confrontation. “I have found that Potter doesn’t seem to let himself be stopped by what should be possible.” and he wasn’t sure if it was praise or criticism, but he wouldn’t deny his interest in this possibility. “I will see what I can discover.” Natasha seemed to understand that, because a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. Her expression darkened then, and her gaze darted around once again. He was beginning to realize it was as much to check her surroundings as to assure herself of her position.

“There’s a book.” and that had Snape shooting her a look of disbelief.

“There are many.” was the drawl reply, and Natasha actually rolled her eyes.

“Lucius Malfoy snuck it into Ginny Weasley’s cauldron before the school year. I think there was some sort of spell on it that made it so I didn’t realize what I’d seen until I could no longer act on it, but I know that it’s dangerous, and I’m fairly certain it has something to do with these attacks.” Snape couldn’t help but stare at her incredulously. A book capable of doing all of that? She scowled at his expression. “I’ve been told in no uncertain terms to find and destroy it.” but it was clear that she had no idea where to start. If her words were true, then the book was obviously shielding itself somehow, or at least was somehow sentient enough to know a threat when it felt one. Snape wasn’t at all comfortable with the thought of an inanimate object being capable of so much.

“Did you know that this is the second time this supposed Chamber’s been opened?” she asked suddenly, changing the subject, and he stiffened. While he knew the story, he’d all but forgotten as it had been before his time. Then he couldn’t help himself from asking;

“Why not speak with the headmaster?” the, why come to me, left unspoken. They both knew the headmaster had been here far longer than him, both knew he would know the details of such an occurrence. He hadn’t realized that he held at least some form of her trust until he saw the distrust lurking in her gaze at the mention of the headmaster.

“Why do you trust him?” the question caught him off guard.

“Because he does his best to protect everyone.” the judgment in her eyes was as sharp as any cutting curse.

“Does he?” she was gone before he could even consider answering, but something about the way she’d countered his statement left him shaken, surrounded by the ghosts of his past.

 

>>>

 

Harry could feel every single set of eyes in the entire study hall watching him and it made his skin crawl. Every time he looked up, someone would catch his eye just to sneer and look away, and it was nearly maddening. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were all sitting with him in solidarity, and he’d noticed all of them sending out poisonous looks of their own, but it didn’t change much of anything. Even the twins had joined in, though most of their jokes were about him _actually_ being the heir of Slytherin and taunting the other students with it. It was as amusing as it was frustrating. Unable to take it any longer, he slammed his book closed, pushing to his feet. Hermione opened her mouth to stop him, but he shook his head.

“I’m going back to our common room.” and they all knew that the twins were there working on some prank or another, so he wouldn’t be bombarded by suspicion without any back up. She nodded, though it didn’t hide her worry.

“Be careful.” she murmured, and he nodded, offering a tight smile.

“Of course. See you at dinner.” and they all nodded, but didn’t argue with him. Turning on his heels, he ignored everyones stares as he all but marched out of the room, frustrated. One second he was their hero, the next a murderer. He couldn’t deny that it hurt him. Shaking the thoughts off, he quickly made his way through the corridors. He had no interest in being stopped by anyone for anything, and these days it was more often than not for a confrontation.

“ _Blood,_ ” the voice had a shiver running down his spine, and he knew immediately another attack was going to happen.

“ _I want blood._ ” he started to follow the voice now, trying to keep pace with it.

“ _They all must die._ ” he pressed his ear to the wall even as he followed, trying to figure out just how this was possible.

“ _Kill._ ”

“ _Kill._ ” louder now, but moving faster.

“ _Kill._ ” and it was almost an exclamation now.

“ _Time to kill._ ” and the voice almost sounded pleased as it faded away. Harry was left standing feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. Whatever was petrifying people was going to attack again, and he had no idea where or how. He continued down the hall, even more worried now than before, and found himself back in the hall where they’d found Mrs. Norris. The ground was wet again, flooding, but even as he glanced around to see just where it was coming from, he stomach dropped, because what he saw instead was nearly Headless Nick, floating completely frozen in place, and behind him, even worse, was Justin Finch-Fletchley, looking beyond terrified. He crouched down next to him, putting his hand over Justin’s in apology. It was almost like Ron had predicted this would happen, and it only made him feel worse. Obviously whoever had done this was aware of the confrontation that had happened at the duelling club, though knowing Hogwarts, that didn’t rule out anyone.

“Caught in the act.” Harry spun around only to find Filch behind him, looking smug. “I’ll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words.” and he all but ran down the opposite corridor.

“No! Wait! Mr. Filch! You don’t understand!” but it was no use, he was already gone. Even as he turned back to Justin, he all but leapt back to his feet. Spiders, a whole line of them, were crawling as fast as they possibly could away from where Justin lay and towards the window, where they were making their way outside at top speed. Harry couldn’t even say it was one of the oddest things he’d ever seen. He turned at the sound of footsteps and found Filch had returned but this time with professor McGonagall, who looked horrified by the scene in front of her. She hurried over, breath catching, but she didn’t look at Harry with any of the fear or revulsion that had started gracing many of the students expressions.

“Professor, I swear I didn’t.” and it felt like he was pleading, but everyone seemed to think it was him now, and he just wanted someone else to believe him. McGonagall stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know. But it’s out of my hands. Come now.” and she lead him away from two new petrified victims, and Filch’s pleased grin. Together, they made their way through the halls, and though Harry knew McGonagall believed him, he couldn’t help but feel slight dread.

“Where are we going?”

“To speak to professor Dumbledore.” and it was as Harry had feared. Why else would he be taken to Dumbledore except to be expelled? “He’ll be waiting for you.” but she made no move to enter the headmasters office with him. “Sherbert lemon.” and the statue started to move, twisting to show a staircase. He was quick to step onto it, letting it carry him to the top where he slowly made his way to the only door in sight, stomach tying itself in knots. Even as he pushed the door open, he was faced with walls and walls of bits and bobs, portraits hung all above them.

“Professor Dumbledore?” he called out softly, as most of the portraits seemed to be napping. He made his way farther into the room, where it was no longer quite as dark and gloomy, and that’s when he caught sight of the sorting hat up on a tall shelf. He didn’t pay it any mind though, attention instead caught by the flash of colour out of the corner of his eye - like a moving flame. He turned quickly and found in front of him the most beautiful bird he’d ever seen, despite the age that showed so clearly in it’s feathers.

“You’re a phoenix, aren’t you?” Harry asked, even as he smiled, and he knew that the feeling of warmth that spread threw him was the phoenix confirming his question. He moved closer, carefully, but even as he did so the phoenix moved to stand at it’s tallest, feathers crumbling away to ash, bursting into flames. He watched as the ash slipped into the bowl beneath where it had stood and now he moved much closer so he could peer into the ashes. He knew what happened to a phoenix when it burnt up like that.

“Harry?” and Dumbledore seemed almost surprised to see him. Harry didn’t look away from the ash, not wanting to miss a moment.

“How long does he usually take to regenerate on his burning days?” he asked instead, and when he chanced a glance at the professor, didn’t miss his surprise.

“Minutes.” and even as he said so, the chick lifted it’s head from the ashes, young again, and happy. Even as they watched in awe, the door burst open behind them and Hagrid burst in, near frantic.

“Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore sir, it wasn’t Harry.”

“Hagrid-” Dumbledore tried to cut in, but Hagrid pushed on.

“In fact, I’d be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic.” and Harry all but beamed up at the half-giant, grateful for his support.

“Hagrid!” and it shocked Hagrid into silence. “Relax,” Dumbledore assured, moving forward to stand by Harry. “I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone.”

“Well of course you don’t. and,” he paused, what he’d heard catching up with him. “Oh. Oh right. Well I’ll um. I’ll just wait outside then.” and there was no missing the flush of embarrassment on Hagrid’s cheeks as he left the office, carefully closing the door behind him, or the amused sparkle in Dumbledore’s eyes.

“You don’t think it was me, professor,” and though Harry knew it to be the truth, even he couldn’t deny the evidence that was piling up against him.

“No, Harry, I do not think it was you. But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?” Harry thought of all the things that had happened - of the voice he’d been hearing in the walls, of the fact that he could speak to snakes - but he was fairly certain that since both of those things had been admitted or done in front of a professor, that Dumbledore already knew. He frowned.

“No, professor. Is there something you wish for me to tell?” he asked instead, and the question obviously surprised the headmaster.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“If there’s something you’d like to know, I would prefer you asked me directly. I have no idea what the other professors have told you, or haven’t told you.” and he made sure not to look away from Dumbledore’s gaze. He wasn’t hiding anything - never had been - and he wasn’t comfortable with the implication that he had done otherwise.

“No, Harry, there’s nothing they haven’t shared with me.” and Harry nodded.

“Excellent. I’ll be off to bed then.” and Dumbledore nodded, letting him leave. It didn’t change the fact that Harry felt as if Dumbledore was trying to stare through him the entire walk to the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'm moving and life's been super hectic. This chapter feels a bit rough around the edges, haven't had much time to edit, but I didn't want anyone to have to wait any longer for another chapter.   
> <3

Harry was so happy to be home for Christmas. Not only had he missed his family, but he didn’t realize how exhausting it was being the one everyone blamed for every bad thing that could possibly have happened. As soon as he’d greeted everyone he hurried to check on his uncle Tony, despite knowing that his uncle Thor still hadn’t returned with any sort of cure. He knew that professor Sprout was also working on a potion to cure petrification with the mandrake roots, but that took _months_ , and he’d been hoping that his uncle Thor would have found a solution sooner.

“I understand what it’s like now.” he murmured once he’d settled down to sit at Tony’s side, knees curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped tight around them. Even though nobody knew if Tony could hear them or not, Harry couldn’t help but try. “When everyone blames you for Stark Industries causing war.” he leaned back against the headboard of the bed where his uncle had been put to rest until they had a solution. “Everyone found out I can speak to snakes. Apparently that’s not normal even in the wizarding world, so now they think I’m a dark wizard who’s bent on killing everyone who’s non-magical. Apparently they’ve all forgotten the fact that my family is made up of non magical people.” He hunched his shoulders over, gaze darting to his uncle’s frozen form. “I’m sorry this happened to you - especially since it’s because of what I’d asked Jarvis to check on.” Harry just heaved a sigh, not only frustrated but sad. “If it wasn’t for my meddling, this never would have happened.”

“And more people may have been hurt.” He turned at the sound of his uncle Steve’s voice, obviously having come to check on them. “Whoever’s doing this, they know you’re looking for them. They know you want to catch them. That means they have to be more careful. I’d say that’s helping.” and Harry offered Steve a wan smile.

“Imagine that. Whoever’s doing that being afraid of a 12 year old who’s nearly smallest of his class.” Steve knocked their shoulders together as he sat next to Harry, offering him a smile.

“Hey, don’t knock size. I used to be practically the same size as you and I did okay.” at that, Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes but he leaned into his uncle Steve’s shoulder. After a moment of sitting there, his uncle Steve stood again, slinging an arm around him to pull him up too.

“Come on, I hear Bruce was doing some baking earlier today.” and that had Harry perking up.

Before they left the room, Harry ran back, nearly having forgotten the charm for luck a first year Ravenclaw girl had given him in passing on the train back for the holidays. She’d all but walked straight into him, handed him the charm for whoever it was he was worried about, and then flit off before he could so much as ask for her name, but he’d had no feelings of ill intent from her, so he felt there was no harm leaving the charm with his uncle Tony. That done, he hurried back to his uncle Steve’s side, ready to try whatever Bruce had tried his hand at baking this year. Neither of them noticed the soft flicker before the very faint whir started. Jarvis, however, did not miss the change, and started to keep careful track of the arc reactor that seemed to once again be functioning, and no longer frozen in time.

 

>>>

 

Christmas went similarly to the year before. The Weasleys joined them Christmas eve so they could all spend Christmas day together, and this year the Granger’s had joined them as well. While Natasha had been sure to reach out to Narcissa, inviting both her and her son, she’d responded with the promise that their son could visit the day after Christmas, which he had much to all of the children’s delight, and Natasha knew that was a big step for the Malfoy family. Despite all of that though - despite how lovely the holidays had been, there was no missing the hole where Tony belonged, and not only that, there was no missing the lingering darkness that seemed to be hovering just outside of reach. She knew what it meant - knew there was another force playing with them, but for the life of her, hadn’t been able to figure out what. She’d walked the school dozens of times over but hadn’t been able to find even a hint of whatever was terrorizing the school. It never failed to amaze her how the school just kept running, seeming mostly unconcerned with the threats since nobody had _technically_ been injured. In her opinion, petrification was potentially worse than injury, but obviously not in the magical world. She wandered through the halls of their home, intent on checking on the children one last time before she joined the adults in the living room. She was just passing the room Hermione and Ginny had decided to share when she caught sight of the light under the door. Carefully, so as not to startle, she gave a gentle knock before sliding the door open, but even as the door opened, the light dimmed and went out. She found herself faced with both girls, seemingly fast asleep, though she knew from how Ginny laid a bit too stiffly, and from the corner of the book poking out from under her pillow that it was obviously her who’d stayed up, probably reading one of the new books she’d received. Since that was harmless enough, and really, they were on holidays, Natasha slid the door closed without a word and went to join the others closer to her own age.

 

>>>

 

There was absolutely nothing about being back at school that appealed to Harry at the moment, besides his studies, of course. He was quite enjoying everything he was learning, despite the friendly rivalry that had sprouted between Hermione, Draco, and him, to see who could do best in each class, but that didn’t stop everything that happened outside of class. Most of the school’s population _still_ wouldn’t talk to him, and it had gotten to the point where people wouldn’t even acknowledge him unless they had too. Though on one hand, it was better than the constant sneers and glares, it was also disheartening that he hadn’t actually done a single thing and yet nobody would talk to him.

Harry and Ron were sneaking down to the kitchen to get snacks while Hermione and Draco stayed in the library, looking for any sign of what the creature could be.

“We’ve been looking in the library for days.” Ron grumbled, accepting the food as Harry passed it to him, and Harry rolled his eyes. He would have rather been in the library right then, but he was also the only one who wasn’t already at the point of strangling Ron for his moaning about the researching.

“And we’ll keep looking until we find something.” He met Ron’s gaze evenly, daring him to complain further. “This is my uncle, Ron. I’m never going to give up. Nobody is forcing you to help me.”

“Of course I’ll help. You’re my best mate. But that doesn’t make it any less boring.” and that had Harry cracking a smile.

“Fair enough. Now let’s see if we can find any chocolate. That’ll cheer everyone up.”

 

>>>

 

“I’ve found it!” Hermione all but screeched, and Draco jerked back in surprise with a wince before he was on his feet, crowding up next to Hermione to see what she’d been reading. The colour drained from his face, leaving him looking nearly like a ghost.

“That’s why Harry-” he broke off but Hermione nodded, expression grim.

“Yes, I think so.” but her frown deepened. “But then how is it travelling through the school?” Draco stared at the page, resisting the urge to chew on his bottom lip as Hermione often did when she was thinking hard. Then his eyes lit up and he scrambled for a quill, scribbling on the corner of the page despite Hermione’s gasp of disgrace, before tearing the page from the book. He expected a glare when he turned to her, but instead her expression was resolute and she offered a nod. She reached into her bag for a spare quill, and with a wave of her wand it configured into a hand mirror. They had to find Harry and Ron to tell them about what they’d found. Draco offered Hermione the page and she crumpled it into her fist, hiding it carefully in her fingers, then Draco drew his wand. If they came up against anything, he knew more curses. Together, they started to make their way towards the kitchens, towards where their friends were, with Hermione using the mirror to check around corners. Draco heard it first - the drag along the tiled floor - and he reached out to pull Hermione back.

“Hermione, wait!” he cried out, but it was too late, she'd seen the beast and it had seen her. Her eyes barely had time to widen in surprise before she had gone still as stone. “No!” he shouted in distress, now terrified for his friend – would the thing perhaps eat her now that she was unable to move? It hadn’t done so yet - but perhaps because there had always been others too close by. Then he did something very un-Slytherin like and decidedly very Gryffindor. He didn't think but acted to protect his friend, leaping forward and wand flying blindly behind him, shooting out a curse. “Get away from her!” he shouted, wrapping a protective arm around her, wand pointed towards where he thought the beast to be. He realized the mistake of his position the moment his eyes caught the mirror, and in the mirror, a pair of big red eyes stared back at him. His grip tightened instinctively on both Hermione and his wand and then everything went blank.

 

>>>

 

They were on their way back to the library when Harry heard it.

“ _Kill.”_ The chill raced down his spine. “ _Kill!_ ”

“Ron - come on!” he raced down the hall, tossing the food aside. If someone was hurt, he didn’t need the burden of carrying anything slowing him down. He darted around corners, raced down the halls, and then skidded to a halt. Harry blinked, all but praying his eyes were betraying him, hardly even moving even when Ron all but collided into his back. The professors were there, all huddled around two figures he would recognize anywhere.

“No,” he murmured, stumbling forward now. “No! Hermione! Draco!” he was caught before he could touch them by professor McGonagall, who looked as upset as he felt.

“We must move them to the hospital wing.” she told him, and he just gripped onto her robes tighter before stepping back towards Ron, distraught. Ron took his hand, squeezing tight, and when Harry looked at his face, he saw the tears already on his cheeks. “Once they’re settled there, you’ll be able to visit.” McGonagall assured them, though her own eyes shone with tears. “Go back to your dormitory.” Harry nodded, numb, but he turned, dragging Ron with him.

“What are we going to do?” and Harry’s hand tightened in his.

“We’ve run out of time.” he responded, throat tight with tears.

“What do you mean? Why?”

“It attacked a pureblood. If that thing really is controlled by Slytherin’s heir, they’re going to be angry that one of their own was hurt. Draco was with Hermione. There’s no way he was the target.” then Harry’s mouth drew into a thin line. “Wait till his father hears about this.”

When they reached their dormitory, the first thing Harry did was scramble to find his phone. He needed to contact his aunt. She answered on the third ring.

“What’s happened, Harry? Are you alright?” and of course she knew, she always knew when something was wrong. It brought him comfort.

“Hermione and Draco have been petrified.” there was a moment of silence before he heard her sigh.

“You won’t come home, will you.” and it wasn’t a question.

“No. But we must be close to something. Else Draco wouldn’t have been attacked.” the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Draco had been attacked because they knew too much. It was the only logical explanation. His aunt’s silence only confirmed his theory. “As soon as I know something, I’ll call you, I promise aunt Tasha. I won’t go alone this time.” There was another pause, and Harry wished he could see her face in that moment.

“Alright. We’ll be ready.” she paused, and he wondered if she was going to try and convince him to change him mind. “I love you, Harry. Be safe.”

“I love you too, aunt Tasha. I’ll call you again soon.” and with that he hung up, clutching the phone to his chest for a moment before he turned to Ron. Ron just stared back at him, pale with fear and sadness but determined.

“Where do we start?” and Harry’s mind was racing. He wasn’t used to having to do this without Hermione and Draco as well, but they would do it, and they would figure it out. They had to.

“Jarvis?” and his phone responded immediately.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Let’s go over everything we know.”

“Of course Mr. Potter.”

 

>>>

 

“What about the water?” They were sitting on Harry’s bed in their dorm room, the phone with Jarvis sitting on the bed between them.

“There was water in the corridor during the first attack. From your notes, it would appear that water was present during the following attack as well.” Harry nodded, though it was with a twinge of regret that he realized the surveillance system his aunt had set up had been shut down since the incident with uncle Tony.

“Where did it all come from?” When Jarvis was silent a moment and Ron looked at him in dawning apprehension, Harry felt almost giddy. Maybe they finally had a clue. He was off his bed and leaving their room almost before Ron could follow, but he were used to Harry’s nature at this point and was quick to follow. They arrived in the corridor and even still it was flooded. Harry looked around almost wildly and Ron silently handed over his phone. Harry could have whooped with joy at his friend remembering to grab his phone.

“Alright, Jarvis, I’m going to take a video, but the moment, you sense movement, shut it down.”

“As you wish, Mr. Potter.” and though he fairly buzzed with excitement, his expression was set in concentration, not wanting to miss a thing. He turned on the recording function, and did a slow sweep of the corridor, not forgetting to catch the ghoulish message on screen. No matter what they’d tried, nobody had been able to wash the message away from when Mrs. Norris had been attacked.

“Alright, so this is the corridor where the first attack occurred. It’s flooded again. Nearly covers our shoes.”

“It’s coming from the girls toilets.” Ron pointed out softly from behind him, and Harry carefully aimed the camera on his phone towards the entrance.

“Well, at least we know it’s a logical place for there to be water.” Harry murmured drily. Then he started walking towards it.

“Oi, where are you going?” Ron demanded in a whisper, though he kept on Harry’s heels.

“Haven’t you noticed, Ron? Nobody ever comes to this hallway. There must be a reason. We’re going to find out.” and he walked right into the girls toilets.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered, but he hurried to follow.

Harry glanced around at the space, noting the set up, and how it was indeed as empty as he’d predicted.

“See, Ron? There’s nobody here.” and Harry was almost smug, or he would have been if he hadn’t been so apprehensive as he looked around. “Everything’s flooded - yet nobody’s here. That doesn’t make any sense. Jarvis, are you noticing anything?”

“There is an odd electromagnetic field that seems to be developing behind you.” and Harry spun even as the ghost appeared in the room, startling a nervous scream out of Ron. The ghost was a young girl, who looked on the verge of being upset, and so Harry was quick to speak, lowering his phone politely.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were here. Our apologies.” he offered immediately, and the ghost paused, obviously not having expected an apology. “Is this a bad time? Would you prefer we came back later?” Harry continued easily, hoping the ghost girl wouldn’t turn them away, but also not willing to make a scene, not if he wanted to be able to come back to learn anything. “My name is Harry, Harry Potter, and this is my friend Ron Weasley. We noticed the corridor had flooded and wanted to make sure everything was okay. What’s your name?” and now the ghost of the girl floated nearly directly in front of him, slight smile on her face.

“My name’s Myrtle. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Not many people want to spend time with me here.” and Harry nodded in understanding.

“That must be quite lonely.”

“It can be.” and the beginning glimmer of tears started in Myrtle’s eyes.

“Oh! I know you! You’re moaning Myrtle!” and the ghost spun on Ron so quick she was a blur, expression contorted with rage.

“Ron!” Harry snapped, and both Ron and the ghost flinched in surprise. “Don’t be so rude.” when Myrtle turned back to him, hesitant but curious once more, Harry offered a friendly smile. “Don’t mind him, he seems to have lost his manners. Do you mind if I ask you why it’s flooded?” Myrtle stared at him a moment before finally nodding, floating almost lazily through the air as she circled the room once.

“I got upset.”

“How come?”

“I was just sitting in my toilet, minding my own business, contemplating death, when a girl threw a book right through my head!” she let out a wail of despair and Harry was no longer surprised at her moniker.

“Why did they do that, do you think?”

“I don’t know.” and it was nearly petulant.

“Where’s the book?” and Myrtle pointed to a black book Harry hadn’t noticed before. He made his way carefully over, picking it up and turning it over in his hand. There were initials imprinted in gold, but they weren’t ones he recognized. When he opened the book, he was confused by how dry the pages were despite the fact that it had been laying in the water. Deciding to check it for clues later, Harry slid it into his pocket, turning back to Myrtle.

“Would you like some help tidying up?” he offered, knowing at least one or two spells that would be useful in getting rid of all this water. “And perhaps we can make a sign for your stall that says it belongs to you so that others don’t use it. That way you’ll never have to be worried about being bothered during your - contemplations again.” he decided on, and Myrtle swooped up towards the ceiling and back down, letting out another wail, though this time when she stopped in front of him he could tell it was from happy tears this time.

“That would be very nice of you. I don’t remember the last time anyone did something nice for me.”

“Sounds to me like people just aren’t very nice.” Harry concluded, and it was something he was feeling quite strongly himself. Myrtle offered him a shy smile, and he smiled back. “Right then. Come on, Ron, we’re going to start cleaning.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry lay on his stomach on his bed, flipping the diary over in his hands. It was still blank, but what he found the most odd was that it had never been wet. He’d flipped through the blank pages a number of times, but nothing had changed. He’d even tried casting a revealing charm, but that hadn’t done anything either. Having a burst of inspiration, Harry pulled out his phone, setting it up on against the headboard.

“Jarvis, I want you to record everything.” Then he grabbed a jar of ink and with steady hands, dripped a few drops onto the page. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the ink faded into the page and Harry didn’t bother hiding the grin on his face, glancing up at the camera. Setting the ink aside, he reached for a pen, not bothering with a quill. He didn’t want to risk dripping ink onto the bed sheets.

“Are you sure this is wise, Mr. Potter?” Jarvis inquired, and Harry glanced up at the camera.

“If you’re worried, send the video to aunt Tasha. That way she can supervise.” Harry paused, though he itched to try writing in the diary. “Would you like me to wait?”

“Please. I’m contacting your aunt now.” Harry only had to wait a moment for his aunt’s face to pop up on the small screen.

“What’s going on, Harry?”

“I found a diary.” and he missed how her gaze sharpened on the diary as he too glanced down at it. “When Mrs. Norris was petrified the halls were flooded, and today Ron and I went to see why that might have been. There’s actually a ghost who haunts the girls toilets and she floods it when she’s upset. But we found this diary and even though it was in the water, it was completely dry. I decided I was going to write in it, and Jarvis thought it would be best to do with supervision.” his aunt nodded, though she looked troubled.

“Can you show me the diary?” and Harry lifted it up to show her, showing the front and back cover. “Is there any writing in it?”

“Inside the cover there’s a name, but I don’t recognize it.”

“What’s the name?”

“T. M. Riddle.” and his aunt shook his head, not recognizing it either.

“Alright, be careful.” and Harry nodded, settling down, pen poised above the page.

“My name is Harry Potter.” he read aloud as he wrote, and his aunt let out a huff of breath as a sign of her amusement. “What? Might as well introduce myself.” Before his aunt could answer, they both watched the words fade from the page to be replaced by an elegant scrawl.

 _Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle._ Harry exchanged a glance with his aunt through the camera, chewing on the end of the pen.

“Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?” he murmured as he wrote, unable to help himself. That was how he’d found the diary after all.

“Harry,” and he could hear the sympathy in his aunts voice, but she was stopped by the response appearing on the page.

_Yes._

“Harry,” his aunt repeated. “Be careful. You don’t know what this diary could do.”

“But what if whoever this Tom Riddle is actually knows something? What if we can get some answers?”

“What if it’s someone who wants to hurt you?”

“It’s worth it.” they stared at each other for a moment before his aunt gave a sharp nod.

“Fine. But whatever this leads to, we take the next steps together. I can be at the school in under an hour.”

“It’s a deal. Now can I respond?” and his aunt nodded, her gaze already fixed on the diary once more.

 _Can you tell me?_ Harry scrawled into the book, no longer bothering to read it out loud, knowing his aunt was reading as he went.

 _No._ He almost threw his pen down in frustration. Then more words appeared on the page. _But I can show you._ He stared at the book, not quite understanding, even as more words appeared on the page. _Let me take you back fifty years ago._ Then, a date appeared in the top corner of the page. _13th June._ Even as Harry opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what was going to happen next, a bright light started to shine from the bindings.

“What is that?” and his aunts tone was sharp, but Harry didn’t look away from the light, watching as it expanded beyond the page until it filled his vision entirely. “Harry!” but he couldn’t respond, because he felt like he was falling through the air, landing softly in what looked like the grand staircase, but it was all coloured strangely, like he was inside one of the photos his uncle Steve had from his time in the war. He looked around curiously, unsure of where he was, and then his eyes widened in surprise as he turned to see his aunt standing behind him, eyes taking in everything, mouth pursed, but there was no missing the wariness in her stance. Then she met Harry’s gaze and moved to stand right next to him, hand on his shoulder.

“Stay right beside me.” and he nodded, eye catching on a figure coming right towards them.

“Excuse me,” but when the boy didn’t respond, he tried again. “Are you Tom Riddle?” but the boy walked right by them, not even so much as glancing in their direction. They watched as he stopped by the bottom of the staircase, then as the stretcher was brought down the stairs. Harry knew just by the grip his aunt had on his shoulder that the person on the stretcher was dead.

“Riddle!” and Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore at the top of the steps, but he looked much younger than Harry remembered.

“Do you think we’re in Tom’s memory?” Harry found himself asking, not really realizing the reality of his question until he’d asked it out loud.

“Yes.” his aunt confirmed, though Harry could tell she didn’t understand how this was possible either. “Let’s not waste it.” and they followed who could only be Tom up the stairs. His aunt was right. If this really was a memory from 50 years ago about the Chamber of Secrets, they couldn’t waste the opportunity.

 

>>>

 

Harry scrambled back from the book, chest heaving and mind reeling.

“Harry! Harry are you there?” and his aunt’s voice sounded nearly frantic and he realized he’d knocked his phone over in his haste. He grabbed it up quickly, finding his aunt’s worried gaze in the screen.

“I’m here, I’m okay.” then he couldn’t hold it in. “It couldn’t be Hagrid. There’s no way. He would never do something like this. Dumbledore definitely wouldn’t let him work at the school. Not if he’d really been responsible for killing people.” and he believed it whole heartedly. He was fairly certain Hagrid didn’t have a mean bone in his body.

“I’ll speak with him.”

“I’m coming.” Harry stated firmly. “Hagrid’s my friend. Ron and I will be there.”

“Fine. But I’m coming tonight.” Harry glanced at the window, at the sun that was barely visible on the horizon.

“We’ll wear the cloak.”

“Be safe.” and he nodded, hanging up the phone. He had to go find Ron and tell him they were sneaking out. Before he left the room though, Harry grabbed the diary, hiding it carefully. It wouldn’t do for someone to find it incase he needed to ask it more questions. Satisfied, he went to find Ron.

 

>>>

 

“Where is she?” Ron muttered, shifting from foot to foot, obviously nervous, and Harry just nudged him with his elbow, adjusting the cloak over them both.

“I’m right here.” and Ron squeaked even as he spun, and Harry smothered a laugh as he pulled the cloak off of them, turning to grin at his aunt, who smiled right back despite the worry in her gaze as she obviously checked to make sure he was okay. He darted over to give her a quick hug in reassurance. When he stepped back, he looked towards the door to Hagrid’s hut. When his aunt nodded, he stepped forward, knocking on the door. It took a moment, but when the door swung open and Hagrid saw the three of them, his expression was grim.

“You shouldn’t be here.” but he stepped back, inviting them inside. “Tea?” Harry and Ron both nodded, but Natasha shook her head, eyes scanning the space. “I know you’re only here cause you found something out.” and Harry and Ron actually managed to both look guilty.

“They’re here because they wanted to support you, as friends.” Natasha countered. “I’m here because we found something.” and Hagrid looked chagrined, offering an apologetic smile at the boys before looking back at Natasha.

“You want to know why I was expelled.” She shook her head.

“I know exactly why you were expelled. What I want to know is if it’s true.” she put up a hand for patience as Hagrid opened his mouth to argue. “I know perfectly well you didn’t open whatever this chamber is. But the creature you were hiding - could it have petrified those people? Killed that girl?” and Harry’s head shot up at the revelation. He hadn’t realized that the person on the stretcher had been a girl.

“No, Aragog would never hurt anybody. Mind, he was too small to have hurt anyone. But Acromantula can’t petrify no one. They’ve got venom that’s good for potions, but they can’t do nothing like this monster’s done.”

“Then why - Harry, what are you doing?” Natasha broke off, watching as Harry approached the window. That’s when she noticed just what he was looking at.

“The spiders. It’s like they’re all-” he was cut off by the knock on the door, and everyone in the room froze.

“Under the cloak.” Natasha hissed, diving for the boys, grabbing the cloak and pulling them close, dragging it over their heads and guiding them slowly towards the corner where they couldn’t accidentally be bumped into. They watched as Hagrid went to open the door, revealing both Dumbledore and someone Harry didn’t recognize - but both Ron and his aunt did.

“That’s Cornelius Fudge. The Minister for Magic.” Ron breathed, eyes wide as saucers. They watched as both men came in, the minister blustering on about attacks, and having to come - but they all knew what it meant. They were here to blame Hagrid again.

“I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.”

“Albus, look, Hagrid’s record is against him. I’ve got to take him.”

“Take me - take me where? Not Azkaban prison!”

“I’m afraid we have no choice, Hagrid.” but even as the Minister started to apologize, the door swung open, the pale visage of Lucius Malfoy filling the doorway. There was a rage in his eyes that spoke only of wanting to inflict pain and vengeance.

“Already here, Fudge. Good.” and while his voice was smooth, Natasha could hear he was prepared to strike.

“What are you doing here? Get out of my house.”

“Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your - you call this a house? No, I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here.” and there was vindictive pleasure in his voice, in the cruel twist to his mouth as his smile was more of a snarl.

“And what exactly is it that you want with me?”

“The other governors and I have decided that it’s time for you to step aside.” and the burning rage was back. “This is an order of suspension.” Natasha was of half a mind to get up and stop him right then - not because Natasha believed that Dumbledore was without his ulterior motives, but she was also certain that the level of power he held was what stopped many from moving against the school. Before she could act, the Minister actually stepped in the way, ready to stop the order being handed over, but Dumbledore waived him off.

“You’ll find all twelve signatures on it. I’m afraid we feel you’ve rather, lost your touch. What with all these attacks. There will be no muggleborns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be.” and now the violence simmered through again, that vindictive pleasure he was unable to hide with his rage sparkling so brightly. “And my son.” his voice was nearly a hiss. “My son was attacked because of your incompetence.”

“Lucius,” The Minister reprimanded, but once again, Dumbledore waived him off.

“You can’t take professor Dumbledore away. Without him, the students don’t stand a chance! You mark my words, there will be killings next!” Lucius didn’t answer, his back to the others, but his face fully visible where they were hiding. There was no missing the vicious glee in his expression. It seemed that with Draco petrified, he wanted other students to die in exchange. She’d always recognized that Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, but considering his wife and child, she’d wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now she could see that had been her mistake.

“Hagrid, calm yourself. If the governors desire my removal, I will of course, step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those, who ask for it.” and with those words, Dumbledore looked right past Lucius and right at their hiding spot.

“Admiral sentiment.” Lucius all but snarled, before moving to the open door, waiting expectantly. Dumbledore followed at a more sedate pace, but Natasha was under no misconceptions that the words hadn’t been for Harry.

“Well, come Hagrid.” and Hagrid scowled, but didn’t argue.

“If anyone was looking for some stuff, um, then all they’d have to do is follow the spiders. Yup, that would lead them right. That’s all I have to say.” and with that, they were left alone in the cottage. Ron immediately stepped out from under the cloak, looking panicked.

“Hagrid’s right! With Dumbledore gone they’ll be an attack a day!”

“Not if we can help it.” and Natasha was watching the trail of spiders again.

“Aunt Tasha’s right. Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” and Harry offered a lightning grin.

“We’re going to follow the spiders.”

“They’re heading into the dark forest!” Ron argued, but Harry and Natasha ignored him, already heading towards the forest. “Why spiders? Why couldn’t it be follow the butterflies?” They heard Ron mutter, and that actually earned another grin from Harry as he glanced at his aunt. Natasha pulled a flashlight free of her book, aiming it into the darkness. Then she tapped on her com, leading the way into the dark.

“Jarvis, get Clint and Steve. Follow my location. Get them to meet us in the forest. I have a feeling there will be trouble.” she admitted, and watched as Harry drew his wand, the tip emitting light with a swish of his wrist. She would never lose her awe at the sight of his magic. They followed the spiders into the forest, the trail of them growing larger the deeper they went.

“I don’t like this.” Ron all but whimpered, but he stayed firm beside Harry, wand also in hand.

“Do you remember those hexes Draco taught you?” and Ron nodded. Harry gave his arm a squeeze. “Then you’ll be fine. If it comes to it, use them. He taught you them to protect yourself. Alright? But nothing’s going to happen to us. I promise.” And Ron nodded, looking more sure of himself despite the sickly shade of green he was going from all the spiders. Harry moved up to stand beside her for a moment.

“Ron’s deathly afraid of spiders.” he admitted under his breath, and Natasha offered a tight smile.

“I guess we know why he was sorted into Gryffindor then.” and that had Harry’s expression lighting up.

“Because he’s brave. Of course.” and he moved back beside Ron, guiding his friend forward.

They came to a tunnel of tree roots, and it was all but coated in spiders running into it. Natasha glanced back to see Ron’s lip quivering, and felt a rush of sympathy. They were only children, they shouldn’t have to be so brave.

“You can go back.” she murmured, making sure her expression was kind. “It wouldn’t make you any less brave, or any less of a friend. It’s alright to be scared.” and Ron met her gaze, indecision warring in his eyes. Then he gave a sharp shake of his head.

“No. I’m coming with.” he exchanged a look with Harry. “Whatever it takes to save our friends.” There was a certainty to him as he looked at Harry, and Natasha knew in that moment that no matter what happened in the future, they would remain friends through it all.

“Okay. Stay close behind me.” and both boys nodded, following her into the tunnel.

 

They came out by a large pit in the ground, and Natasha immediately saw the much larger spiders now all around them. They were surrounded, above and below, and Natasha felt apprehension ball in her stomach. There was a loud crashing sound, as if something even larger was coming towards them, and her hand went to her gun, pulling it from her holster.

“Who is it?” a deep voice demanded from the dark.

“Don’t panic.” Harry instructed, moving closer to Ron, wand up. It seemed he’d at least suspected the possibility that Natasha was beginning to grasp.

“Hagrid, is that you?” the voice asked again, and Natasha’s grip on her gun tightened.

“Jarvis,” she murmured, and the AI’s response was quick.

“They’ve nearly arrived at your location, agent Romanov.” but that didn’t soothe her, not with the creature slowly pulling itself from the dark.

“We’re friends of Hagrid’s.” Harry was quick to reply, putting himself just in front of Ron as the giant spider pulled itself fully into view. “You,” and Harry’s voice wavered, a show of his fear for the first time, but he pushed on. “You’re Aragog aren’t you.”

“Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.”

“He’s in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it’s Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before.”

“That’s a lie!” and the skittering all around them grew more pronounced at the massive spider’s anger. “Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Then you’re not the monster.” but the tone of Harry’s voice said he’d already known that.

“No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land. In the pocket of a traveller.”

“Harry-” and Ron’s voice cracked with fear. Natasha looked over sharply, and followed his gaze up into the trees above them, where spiders as big as they were seemed to be approaching slowly, getting too close for comfort. She reached out a hand towards Ron, gratified when he took it and pulled him closer to her side.

“I’ve got you.” she promised, watching as he swallowed past his fear again before she looked back to Harry who was watching Aragog raptly.

“But if you’re not the monster, what did kill that girl 50 years ago?”

“We do not speak of it.” and the skittering of thousands of legs grew louder again with Aragog’s agitation. “It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.”

“But have you seen it?” Harry pressed, and Natasha felt a mix between pride and concern. Pride in Harry for believing so truly in what he was doing that he couldn’t even be afraid, concern that this meant he probably put himself in more danger than even she knew if he didn’t have fear as a factor to stop him.

“I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom.” and she watched the light of realization brighten in Harry’s eyes. That information meant something to him, and she wracked her brain as to the why. Then it clicked. Myrtle. The ghost where the diary had been discovered. “When he was accused, Hagrid brought me here.” Ron nudged her arm then, pointing up with shaking hands, and she glanced up, seeing how close the spiders had gotten. It was time to go.

“Thank you for the information.” she said then, cutting into the conversation, and Harry glanced over in surprise, but with a look around them, was quick to nod, moving closer to them once more. “We are grateful for your help, and we’ll be sure to tell Hagrid how helpful you were.”

“Yes. We’ll be going now.” Harry confirmed.

“Go? I think not.” and Natasha would have rolled her eyes at how predictable this was if she wasn’t trying to keep an eye on all the spiders now approaching. “My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid’s.” she heard it only moments before it hit, the whistle of an arrow cutting through the air, and it was followed by a boom as the ground exploded where it hit, fire bursting from the spot almost directly in front of Aragog.

“I don’t think so.” Natasha said then, stepping forward confidently.

“You’re going to let us go, and you’re going to do it willingly.” she watched as both Steve and Clint stepped out of the darkness, and Clint already had another arrow drawn.

“We don’t want to fight you.” and that was Steve’s Captain voice. “But we will, and I can promise you won’t like how that ends. We will raze this forest to the ground if we have to.” There was a moment of absolute silence where the spiders weren’t sure whether to approach or not - but finally Aragog moved a pace away from them, and it seemed the other spiders took that as a sign to retreat as well because they all started disappearing into the forest once more. They didn’t waste any time getting out of there, leaving the forest as quickly as possible without running. It wouldn’t do to show weakness such as fear.

“That was kind of disappointing.” Clint mused as they stepped back onto the school grounds, and Natasha shot him a look. He shrugged, not even an ounce apologetic. “Oh come on. It would have been a little fun. Plus, Tony would have been so bummed to find out we fought an army of spiders while he was out.” that earned a smirk from Steve, who turned back to Natasha.

“Coming back with us?” she nodded, turning back to the boys. She drew them both into a hug.

“You were both very brave. You should be proud.” she said, more for Ron’s benefit than for Harry’s, but they both grinned at her before running back up towards the castle.

“How much more time do we have?” Clint asked, and Natasha could only shake her head.

“We’ll make our own time.” then she too started towards the castle. “Give me 10 minutes. I have a professor to speak to.”

 

>>>

 

“One of these days, there will be a hex at the door.”

“Maybe then I’ll believe you don’t want me to visit.” was the immediate response, and Severus looked up from the book he’d been reading even as Natasha slid into the chair opposite him in his private chambers. Rather than quip back at her, he set down the book, curious.

“You’ve discovered something new.”

“Yes. Did you know Hagrid was the one expelled last time? For the girl dying when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened?” and Severus blinked in surprise. He hadn’t known that, though he supposed it made sense now why he wasn’t allowed a wand, despite the fact that they all knew it resided in that silly umbrella of his. “And the girl who died, it’s the ghost in one of the girls washrooms. Myrtle.”

“Ah. Moaning Myrtle.” At Natasha’s raised eyebrows, Severus just returned the expression blandly. “It’s incessant. She’s escalated to flooding the hall.” Natasha was on her feet so quickly Severus nearly jumped in surprise.

“It’s been flooding ever since the Chamber opened, and she was the last to be attacked - the only to die.” and the implication was clear. Could the entrance to the chamber be there?

“In a girls toilet?” and there was no missing his distaste.

“Who would even think to look there?” she tossed back with a smirk, and Severus resisted rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t disagree.

“I assume this means you’ll want to have a look, then.”

“Care to join me?”

"You're bound to get caught otherwise." he muttered, though he stood as well, sweeping ahead of her, ignoring how her smirk actually softened to a smile. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Ron were just getting back from breakfast, dragging their feet with their exhaustion. They’d hardly gotten any sleep after getting in from the Forbidden Forest, too excited discussing the possibilities to fall asleep. It felt like they’d barely closed their eyes when they’d had to get up for breakfast.

“Harry! Ron! Come look! Someone’s been in our dorm!” and at the sound of Neville’s shout, they both came running, racing up the steps and staring in shock at how the entire room had been tossed.

“Is anything missing?” Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, knowing what this could mean. Harry moved into the room, looking around carefully, but he couldn’t find the diary anywhere. He looked at Ron who was halfheartedly looking through his own belongings so that it wouldn’t look suspicious as Harry searched, and he shook his head. The diary was gone. Someone had stolen it. 

 

They helped the other boys clean up the room before dropping onto Ron’s bed, barely able to keep their eyes open. Luckily it was a Saturday and they didn’t have classes.

“Why do you think it was stolen?” Ron murmured, eyes drooping.

“It’s a diary that absorbs messages. What if whoever threw it away wanted it back?”

“Why would they want it back?”

“Maybe they were afraid that whatever they’d told it, it would tell someone else.” Ron huffed out a breath.

“Typical. Myrtle did say it was a girl.” Harry nudged Ron with his elbow, the most he could manage as a reprimand.

“Girls can get into the boys dorms.” he admitted.

“She’d have to be a Gryffindor.” they both went quiet before Harry sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Why don’t we just go ask Myrtle?” Ron gave a groan but pushed himself up as well.

“If Hermione were here, she’d know a spell to wake us up or something.”

“Last I heard, Fred and George had a collection of pepper-up potions.” and that had Ron staring at him in disbelief. Harry just rolled his eyes. “You need a better poker face.”

“A what?” and Harry couldn’t help the burst of giggles at Ron’s confused expression.

“It means, a face to hide what you’re thinking and feeling. You can’t hide anything, Ron. If someone asked you if you knew about it you wouldn’t be able to hide it.”

“And you would?” he asked somewhat belligerently, and Harry snickered.

“Better than you anyways. Plus, who do you think found them sneaking them in?” that earned him at least a grudging smile.

“Alright then, let’s go grab a couple.” Then Ron paused, looking at his hands. “Maybe we should visit Hermione and Draco first. Before we talk to Myrtle I mean.” And Harry reached over to put his hand on Ron’s arm, understanding Ron’s feelings completely.

“That’s a great idea. After all, even if she’s petrified, Hermione would kill us if we didn’t at least try and tell her everything.” and that had Ron offering a weak smile. Decided, they set off together.

 

>>>

 

The hospital wing reminded Harry of a wax museum, and it gave him chills. What if some of the wax figures in museums were actually victims of petrification and nobody had any idea? He shrugged the thought off, following Ron to where their friends were resting. He had a brief thought that he hoped they weren’t aware of being frozen in place like this - because he honestly couldn’t imagine anything more terrifying.

He checked on Draco first, since Ron was standing next to Hermione, but he looked exactly the same; scared but determined.

“We’re close.” He promised, keeping his voice low, “You’ll be back to normal soon.” then he moved round to stand next to Ron. Hermione’s one hand was out in front of her, where she’d been holding a mirror, her other hand clenched in a fist. That’s when he had the thought.

“Why was she holding a mirror?” He glanced back at Draco, eyes widening. “Stand like Hermione was.” he asked Ron, and though he was surprised, the red head acted quickly, standing just like Hermione was frozen. Harry reached over to the side table and handed Ron the mirror who obligingly held it up, looking in it.

“Now what?” Harry glanced over at Draco again, drawing his wand and moving forward.

“Draco was standing like this - protecting her, right?” and Ron nodded, frowning.

“But you’re facing the opposite direction.” Harry frowned, glancing at the mirror.

“Where were they found?”

“In the corridors.”

“Yes, but where in the corridors?” Ron frowned as well, but then his expression smoothed.

“At a corner. She was pointing the mirror around a corner.” he turned the mirror and suddenly Harry could see in it as well.

“So whatever petrified them, they both saw it in the mirror. It was just a reflection.” Ron nodded vigorously.

“That makes sense, but what does it mean?” Harry looked back at Hermione, how her other hand was also clenched in a fist rather than holding her wand.

“Why wasn’t she holding her wand? If they knew enough to use a mirror, why wouldn’t she have her wand drawn?” Ron moved back towards her, setting the mirror down again, looking at her other hand.

“There’s a paper in it!” he exclaimed, carefully pulling it free. Harry rushed over, leaning so he could read over Ron’s shoulder.

“A basilisk.” and both boys were quiet a moment as the implication of that sunk in. “That’s why I could hear it. It’s a giant snake.” and Ron gave a slow nod. “But how was I hearing it all over the school? How could it even get around?” and Ron smoothed the paper out, reading the single word scrawled in the corner.

“Pipes.” Harry felt that rush of energy again - the rush of adrenaline from figuring out the puzzle.

“What room do we know that all the attacks have been near that has pipes?” and Ron was obviously feeling a similar rush because he all but danced in his excitement.

“The girls toilets. Well let’s go!”

“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately.” they both jumped at the sound of professor McGonagall’s voice, projecting loudly through the room.

“Someone’s been attacked.” Ron whispered, even as they both bolted towards the door, neither of them needing to say that they were heading for the second floor corridor.

“But I didn’t hear anything.” Harry countered, and Ron couldn’t disagree, but they both knew something had gone seriously wrong. Even as they approached the corridor, they could hear professor McGonagall speaking with the other professors.

“As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself.” The words sent shivers down their spines, and Harry was pulling out his cellphone, dialling his aunt’s number even as they crept close enough to see the professors all facing the wall, blocking whatever it was they were looking at from view. “Students must be sent home. I’m afraid this is the end of Hogwarts.”

"So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed.” they flinched back at the sight of Lockhart coming down the hall, shifting back to be out of sight.

“A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, your moment has come at last.” there was no missing Snape’s mocking tone, and Harry peered around the corner in time to see Lockhart stutter.

“My - my moment?”

“Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is?” Lockhart looked completely gobsmacked and Harry rolled his eyes. It was obvious Lockhart was good for absolutely nothing.

“That’s settled. We’ll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all, are legend.” and McGonagall’s tone was dry as the desert. He glanced at his phone, wondering if his aunt was hearing all of this, and saw a text instead of an active call.

_look to your left_

His head swung around, staring at the entrance to the girls toilets. There, in the shadows, stood his aunt. He blinked in surprise, not even surprised that his aunt must have figured out what he had - but he shook the thought off, looking back to the professors. He could speak to her as soon as the professors had left.

“Very well. Um. I’ll just be in my office getting uh - getting ready.” Was Lockhart’s response, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to run before the night was through. As soon as he’d disappeared, Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

“Who is it that the monster’s taken, Minerva?”

“Ginny Weasley.” Ron went stock still beside him. Harry reached out an arm to support his friend so that he didn’t fall, even as the professors slowly left the hall, revealing the words left in blood once again.

“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.” Ron read, voice weak. “Ginny.” Harry gripped his friend in a tight hug.

“We’ll find her.” He promised. “We’re going to get her back. And we’re going to go now.” And he pulled Ron towards where his aunt waited.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Snape’s voice cut in, and Harry spun, chin raised.

“We’re going to get Ginny back, professor. Would you like to come?” Snape’s lips pulled back in a sneer, but it wasn’t as condescending as it usually was.

“And what makes you think you’re prepared for whatever monster hides in its depths?”

“We know what it is. It’s a basilisk.” Harry shot back, and Snape’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“A - how do you know that?” And Harry glanced back into the shadows where his aunt was, and she slipped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry?”

“Draco and Hermione figured it out.” And at the immediate concern on his aunts face, he rolled his eyes.

“Ron?” His friend obligingly pulled the parchment from his pocket, offering it up. Natasha accepted it first, eyes flickering over the text before she offered it to the professor. It was clear he stopped himself from snatching the paper over by a margin and his scowl deepened as he read the page.

“A logical conclusion.” He admitted, though it was grudging. “But where is your evidence?”

“I’ve been able to hear it all along.” Harry pointed out. “I’m the only one here who can talk to snakes and I’ve always heard the voice before an attack happened. To anybody else, it would just sound like pipes hissing. We all ignore the weird sounds in the castle.”

“We also spoke with a giant spider.” And Snape looked about ready to snap as he glared at Natasha.

“And you didn’t feel the need to share this information earlier?”

“It wasn’t relevant.” That earned an even fouler scowl.

“You cannot face a basilisk. If it is as old as the legend implies it will be giant. A single glance and it kills you. The poison in its fangs is also deadly. How do you plan to face that?”

“The same way we face everything. Together.” But Snape took a step back, shaking his head.

“You’ll die.” And there was no missing the derision in his voice, the anger. Natasha just stared, expression blank, before looking down at Harry.

“Your uncle Clint and uncle Steve are still here - do you have a spell to guide them to our location?” But Harry shook his head. She looked at Snape, who was still glaring, and at her look turned around and stormed off.

“I won’t help you get yourselves killed. Help should be called.” But she didn’t miss how a silvery wisp left his wand and disappeared down the corridor ahead of him.

“Coward.” Ron breathes, fury in his expression. Natasha just gave his shoulder a squeeze as well.

“Come on. Let’s try and find the entrance.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that technically the Basilisks eyes are supposed to be yellow but I'm feeling the red so I'm sticking with it :p

“Harry! Is that you?” Came Myrtle’s swooping voice even as she appeared from one of the stalls. “I was afraid you’d forgotten me.” She sniffled, and Harry shook his head.

“Of course not, Myrtle. I’d like to introduce you to my aunt. We just wanted to ask you a few questions.” Myrtle nodded, coming forward, though she watched Natasha with a skeptical gaze.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“We wanted to ask you about the day you died.” Myrtle’s face actually brightened, and she came even closer, obviously excited to tell the tale.

“Nobody’s ever asked me _that_ before.” and Harry offered an awkward smile, shifting from foot to foot. With a giggle, Myrtle moved towards the cubicles before launching into her story.

“It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle.” she patted the door affectionately before looking back towards them. “I’d hidden because Oliver Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying. and then I heard somebody come in.” she paused, lost in the story, and so Harry prompted her.

“Who was it Myrtle?” her head whipped around, expression dour.

“I don’t know. I was distraught!” and her voice resonated with a frustration that actually rattled the door. “But they said something funny, a kind of made up language.” Harry exchanged a look with Ron and his aunt. Parseltongue. “And I realized it was a boys voice so i unlocked the door to tell him to go away. and - I died.”

“Just like that? How?” Ron blurted out, and Myrtle glared at him before shrugging, floating closer once more.

“I just remember seeing a pair of great big red eyes over there by that sink.” and she pointed towards where the circle of sinks stood. Harry was moving towards them even as he nodded his thanks at her.

“Thank you - you’ve been very helpful.” but he didn’t wait for her response, moving right in to observe the sinks.

“There’s a snake on the faucet.” Natasha said before he even really had to look. “Here.” and she pointed to the image of the snake emblem in the metal. Harry ran his hands over it, frowning.

“This must be it. But how do we open it?”

“Say something.” Ron said, and Harry just shot him a look. “In Parseltongue.” he clarified, almost jittery as he came forward as well. “Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue, and the monster is a giant snake. It would make sense if he made the entrance only able to open to people who could also speak it.” and that made a lot of sense. Harry stepped back, doing his best to concentrate despite the fact that he was being watched.

“ _Open.”_ and it was like a switch had been flipped. The circle of sinks made a sound like an air lock, sliding away from each other before the three closest to Harry started to sink into the floor. The centre one disappearing completely while the other two disappeared only halfway.

“Well that was spooky.” and Harry spun to see his uncle Clint in full combat gear.

“Where’s Steve?”

“He got a call.” and Natasha knew from the look on Clint’s face that it had been about Tony. She could only hope from the fact that Clint didn’t look worried that it was good news. Clint came up to stand by the edge of the entrance, giving a low whistle. “That’s quite the drop.” then he glanced at the boys. “What’s this I hear about a giant snake?”

“Don’t look in its eyes. Direct look means death, look from a reflection means petrified. Oh and very poisonous.”

“Great. We gonna kill it or what?”

“Definitely kill it.” Harry agreed immediately, and when Natasha raised her eyebrows at him, he shrugged.

“What? It’s been talking about killing things for months now. If we don’t kill it, we run the risk of it being let out in another 50 years and hurting more people.” and Natasha agreed completely, but she’d wanted to hear his reasoning anyways. She didn’t want him to ever consider killing anything without a strong purpose. Ideally, he’d never have to kill anything, but the world seemed to have other plans.

“Alright. Me first. Into the scary pit of doom and gloom.” Clint muttered to himself, pulling his bow off his back, picking an arrow from the quiver. “Ah. Rappelling arrow. Perfect.” then he glanced at Ron. “You ever climbed a rope before?” Ron shook his head. “Right. You’re coming with me. Come here and hold on tight.” And then a minute later they’d disappeared from sight.

“Ready?” and Harry rubbed his palms against his legs. It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ ready, but who wouldn’t be nervous to face a supposedly mythical creature? Harry took a deep breath and then nodded. Natasha pulled the gloves from her hands, handing them to Harry. “Go slowly. Rappel rather than climb.” And Harry nodded, understanding perfectly. He’d done this sort of thing before, though never in such a dire situation. Harry pulled the gloves on, tightening the strap around his wrist so they wouldn’t slip. Then he slowly lowered himself into the drop, bracing his legs against the wall. He offered one last smile to his aunt before he started the descent.

 

>>>

 

It looked like every dark, dank cave that Harry could have imagined. The walls and floor were damp, there were massive tunnels going in a few different directions, and the sound of small vermin skittering around had him wanting to climb right back up. But they couldn’t leave Ginny down here so he pulled out his wand, casting a quick _lumos_ to make it easier to see. They waited until his aunt was down with them and Harry handed her back her gloves even as he ran through all the spells he knew in his head. He was glad that Hermione and Draco had both been driven to learn ahead and that he’d chosen to join them because he was certain he was much better equipped for what could come than he would have been otherwise.

“Which way should we go?” Ron murmured, white knuckle grip on his wand.

“We’ll split up.” Natasha said slowly, eyes scanning their surroundings. She tapped a finger to her ear and Clint nodded.

“Loud and clear. We’ll head north.”

“Keep in contact. Anything happens, call us right away.”

“Ditto.” Clint shot back. Then he looked at Ron. “Ready, kid?” Ron gave a sharp nod, glancing at Harry who gave an encouraging smile.

“See you soon.” And Ron nodded again, more confident now, following Clint further into the caves. Harry watched them go before turning to his aunt, expression grim.

“I’m fairly certain that’s the wrong way.” And Natasha didn’t say anything but by her expression it was clear she agreed. “This tunnel.” Harry murmured then, leading the way, and Natasha kept pace with him, refusing to be behind him in case something came through the tunnel. When they came across the snake skin, they both paused. Harry let his wand drift from one side to the other, revealing some of it’s length, and he gave a hard swallow.

“Well, this is fairly fresh, wouldn’t you say?” and Natasha nodded once more, but her gaze was focused ahead.

“There’s a door.” and Harry’s head snapped up as well, peering into the darkness. That’s when he saw it too - a huge metal door covered in snakes and clearly locked. “Clint. I think we found it.” but rather than a response, the ground beneath their very feet shook, small rocks skittering across its surface and falling from the ceiling. “Clint!” she was met by the sound of him coughing in her earpiece.

“Copy. Sorry. There was a bit of a mishap. We’re on our way to you. You holding or pushing forward?”

“Pushing forward.” There was a pause and then Clint huffed.

“Copy. We’ll be as fast as possible.” and Natasha didn’t bother to respond, looking back to Harry.

“You’re going to have to open that door too.” and he nodded, moving forward. And when she looked at him now, watched his jaw clench with that stubborn will, she saw all of them in him. All of their inability to give up showing, and she realized in that moment, that nothing could make her prouder. Despite her fears, her own worries for those she loved, they had raised him to be someone who would never let injustice stand, who would always fight for what they believed in, and always do what they thought was right, no matter what anyone else said. She’d only had to struggle with being one of those other people who said differently out of her own worry for him; that he was so young, deserved to _be_ young, but now she could see that who he was would never let something let lie despite his age. She understood now why he’d gone after the stone in his first year - why he hadn’t even taken the time to call for help. That had been his age showing - not his recklessness. While she knew she would never stop being worried, she was also glad that he was so sure of himself, and that he was so sure of what he thought right. Now, she followed him to the door.

 

They stopped before it, Harry running a hand along one of the snakes. Natasha had the desire to pull him back, as if one of those very snakes would strike him, but she waited, listening as he murmured to it in the language of the snakes. The door actually seemed to hiss in reply and Harry stepped back, watching with her as another metal snake appeared from inside the wall, pushing the other ones back one by one as it slithered around the lock. When it disappeared back into the wall, the door swung open all on its own, and Harry glanced at his aunt. They both knew this was it. Natasha drew her gun.

“Stick to offensive spells. Even if it’s another student. Someone brought Ginny down here. A basilisk couldn’t have done it on its own.”

“I know.” Together, they passed through the door, and stepped into what looked like mausoleum. They were on a stone walkway with large snake statues on either side of them, facing inwards, mouths open in threat. behind them was water and tunnels leading away from this room. Ahead of them, beyond a large pool of water, was a giant head, and Harry actually gave a scoff.

“Salazar Slytherin.” he muttered, and Natasha fought a grin. She wondered if he remembered the fact that his uncle Tony’s tower had once had his own name in large letters on the outside. She saw Ginny only moments before Harry did, lying on the wet ground right by the pool, but also centred at the end of the path. On display.

“Ginny!” Harry all but hissed, dashing forward, and Natasha cursed.

“Harry, wait!” and though he slowed, he didn’t look back, keeping his eyes peeled. That was good. He kept forward, finally reaching Ginny and sliding to his knees, setting his wand down to shift her out of the water a bit, check her pulse.

“She’s alive.” he called back, though he kept his voice soft. Natasha didn’t look at him though, watching the chamber instead. Something felt off. She glanced back just in time to see him give her a gentle shake. “Wake up, Ginny, please wake up. We must get you out of here.” Harry watched his aunt move past him further into the chamber, circling around to his right, following the edge of the pool. She pulled a small device from her pocket, and without looking past the surface of the water, slid it in.

“Jarvis - what do you see?” Harry realized it must have been a camera. He turned his attention back to Ginny, worried about how her skin was ice cold.

“Come on, wake up!”

“She won’t wake.” Harry’s head shot up at words, and he recognized not only Tom’s voice, but his appearance as he walked from the shadows. Harry didn’t risk looking away from the boy, not even to look at his aunt and check if she’d heard. He was beginning to grow rather suspicious of this Tom character.

“Tom Riddle.” Harry said out loud, as much to see if he would respond than anything. The boy nodded even as he approached. “I know she’s not dead, but why won’t she wake?” and Harry felt as if every move he made was under this boy’s scrutiny.

“Because she’s still alive, but only just.”

“Are you a ghost?” he found himself asking, despite the fact that Tom looked much more alive than any of the other Hogwarts ghosts.

“A memory.” Tom corrected, “Preserved in a diary for 50 years.” and when he glanced down, Harry noticed the diary in question was on the ground not far from where Ginny lay. His suspicion grew.

“Will you help me, Tom?” he asked, keeping his tone light, and wondering where his aunt had obviously disappeared to since Tom hadn’t reacted to her presence at all. “There’s a basilisk.” He looked back at Ginny, at how pale she was growing. When he glanced back, Tom had a wand in hand, and with a sinking feeling Harry realized it was his own wand. It must have rolled farther than he’d thought when he’d set it down.

“It won’t come until it’s called.” Harry immediately rose to his feet, putting out his hand.

“Please return my wand, Tom. As a memory I can’t imagine you’d have much use for it.”

“You won’t be needing it.” and Harry dropped his hand, mind racing.

“How did a memory open the Chamber of Secrets?” he asked then, dropping all pretence that he didn’t understand exactly why Tom was here, if not the how.

“Very clever of you, Harry. How did you figure it out?”

“Once is chance, twice is coincidence.” and Tom inclined his head, an almost pleased smile on his features.

“A good rule, I imagine. Though a bit paranoid.”

“Seeing as you somehow managed to trap a piece of yourself in a diary for years, I’d say I’m not the only paranoid one.” and again, Tom inclined his head.

“It’s true.” and Harry understood now that he wasn’t meant to leave the cave until Tom wished it, and so he decided there would be no risk of asking further questions.

“What’s happening to Ginny then, did she write in your diary also?”

“Yes. You see, it was actually Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets, who set the Basilisk on those mudbloods, who wrote the threatening letters on the wall.”

“She wouldn’t have done it on her own.” Harry countered firmly, “You forced her. How?”

“I simply told her too.” and the smirk now was arrogant. Harry hated it. “I can be very persuasive.” he gave a careless shrug. “Not that she knew what she was doing, she was in, shall we say, a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom, but then, who should find it, but you. the very person I was most anxious to meet.” Harry caught sight of his aunt then, creeping forward ever so slowly, gun in hand.”

“Why?” he asked, drawing out the conversation and giving his aunt time to get closer. He wondered only briefly why she didn’t just shoot, but then realized there was a chance that Tom wasn’t fully corporeal yet, and she wouldn’t risk shooting him as well.

“I had to talk to you, meet you if I could.” and there was almost an obsessive light in Tom’s eyes. “So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust.” That had Harry’s temper snapping.

“Hagrid’s my friend and you framed him.” that smirk was back. Harry was almost tempted to punch it from his face.

“It was my word against Hagrid’s. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent.” as much as Harry was wary of the headmaster, after all there was no way he wasn’t aware of the goings on at the school, he knew that Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards currently alive, and the man was far more perceptive than his actions would imply.

“I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.” Tom sneered.

“Certainly kept an annoyingly close eye on me after that. I knew it wouldn’t be safe again to open the chamber while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my 16 year old self in it’s pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.”

“You haven’t finished it this time.” Harry shot right back. “Soon enough the mandrake draft will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be alright again.”

“Oh, haven’t I told you, killing mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore.” Harry felt the first tendril of fear slide down his spine. “For many months now my new target, has been you.” out of the corner of his eye, he saw his aunt freeze in her steps, just for a moment, but it was enough to know the admission had momentarily shocked and frightened them both. “How is it, that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?”

“What do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time.” Tom leaned away from where he’d come uncomfortably close during his little rant.

“Voldemort is my past, present, and future.” and with a dramatic flare he transcribed his name into the air with Harry’s wand in large fiery letters; _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Then, with a flick of his wrist, the letters rearranged themselves; _I am Lord Voldemort._ It was only Harry’s self preservation instincts that had him not laughing, after all he had a momentary image of this 16 year old boy avidly trying to create his own evil mastermind name by rearranging the letters of his name over and over again.

“So you’re Voldemort.” and he wondered if the flash of rage in Tom’s eyes was at his lack of awe or fear.

“Surely you didn’t think I would keep my filthy muggle father’s name. No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest Sorcerer in the world.” Harry didn’t have the chance to respond before Natasha was flying forward, gunshot sounding as soon as Tom was no longer between her and Harry. Tom stumbled back a step, free hand flying to his chest, but there was no blood. He gave an almost hysterical laugh.

“It would seem the transfer of Ginny’s energy to myself is not quite complete.” Natasha saw the attack coming before Tom had so much as flicked the wand and braced herself for the pain. The bright light flew towards her, an angry red colour, and hit her square in the chest. Even as Natasha felt as if her whole body was on fire, she heard Harry’s voice cry out for her, and she fought against it. Gritting her teeth, Natasha pushed past the pain, just as she’d been taught to do all her life, and with every ounce of focus, forced herself to take a step towards them. She had just enough time to see the boy who would become Voldemort’s eyes widen in surprise before another spell was flung her way and sent her to the ground.

Harry watched for a moment as Tom stared at his aunt, expression curious, and Harry took the moment to surge forward, tackling Tom to the ground, wrestling for his wand. It was like fighting with something both solid and not, and it was disorienting, but he wouldn’t stop. He got in a punch to Tom’s jaw, and was pleased to see the redness on his skin, despite the fact that it meant Ginny was growing weaker.

“No matter what happens down here, Dumbledore will know what you’re doing. He’ll figure it out - figure _you_ out, and stop you.” Harry snarled, poking at where Tom had already shown vulnerability.

“Dumbledore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere memory me.” was the furious reply, and Harry smirked, knowing he’d hit a nerve even as he hand closed over his own wand, trying to wrench it away from Tom.

“He’ll never be gone. not as long as those who remain are loyal to him.” and whether he counted himself or not, he knew there were many in the school who were indeed loyal to Dumbledore. The cry of a bird startled them both and gave Tom just enough opportunity to shove Harry away, regaining his footing and his grip on the wand, but both of their attention was drawn to the flame coloured bird soaring towards them. Harry recognized Dumbledore’s phoenix, but he couldn’t understand why it was here. Even as it approached, it dropped the sorting hat into Harry’s hands, and he stared at it, confused. Why on earth had Fawkes brought him the sorting hat? Tom actually scoffed, no longer angry, but moving towards the pool of water.

“So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. a song bird and an old hat.” he turned towards the giant statue head of Slytherin, and Harry understood his every word in Parseltongue as he called the basilisk forward to do his will. Horrified, Harry watched as the statue’s mouth opened, and the deep hiss resonated from within. “Lets match the power of lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter.” and Harry stood frozen for a moment, wondering just what exactly he was supposed to do. He had no wand, no back up, and no way to fight the basilisk beyond his own wits.As soon as the tip of its snout appeared in the entrance, Harry turned and ran. He knew very well that Tom would wait to kill the others until he was dead, so if he could buy himself enough time to think he might actually have a chance. He knew both his uncle Clint and Ron were somewhere in these tunnels, so even finding them would be a good option.

“Oh and don’t try and reason with it.” Tom called after him, even as he ran. “It only obeys me.” Harry just kept running, hoping to get a head start on the basilisk even as his mind raced for some answer of what he could do. He couldn’t stand and face it since a direct look in its eyes was deadly, and he couldn’t look at its reflection in case that petrified him. His foot caught on a loose stone and he fell, hitting the ground, hard. He could all but feel the basilisk behind them, and felt the flash of terror. He was about to die, and there was absolutely no way for him to fight it. Then his resolve sharpened. Accidental magic had happened to him all the time before he was in school, when he hadn’t had a wand, and if he could wield magic then without a wand, there was no reason to assume he couldn’t now as well. If he was going to die, he would take this monster with him. Even as he tried to focus through his terror, he heard the cry of the phoenix again, and he looked up just as it flew over his head, attacking the basilisk. Unable to help himself, Harry risked a glance into the reflection in the water, and watched in awe as Fawkes actually seemed to claw the basilisk’s eyes out. Harry pushes himself to his feet, looking back on his own now, and it was clear that Fawkes had done just that - clawing at the creatures eyes until there was nothing left but blood. With a vicious grin, Harry started off again, knowing he was already in a better position than he had been. Now all he needed was some sort of weapon. If he could lure the basilisk away, he knew for a fact his aunt always had multiple weapons, so all he’d have to do is get to one. He’d never shot a gun before but he was fairly certain if he was ever going to try in self defence now would be a good time. Then he realized his other option. Ginny should have her wand. Even if she hadn’t considered grabbing it, most students kept them in their robes. He nodded to himself, satisfied with his options even as he veered into the first tunnel. Now all he had to do was trick the basilisk into going farther than he was hiding.

 

>>>

 

Natasha lay on the ground trying to even out her breathing. Her whole body felt weighed down and weightless at the same time - the only constant feeling the zinging of her nerves. She heard the footsteps approaching even as she opened her eyes to slits, watching as the boy, Tom, stopped before her, staring down at her curiously, Harry’s wand still in hand.

“I’ve never seen someone fight a spell before.” he told her, tilting his head to meet her gaze. “I’ve considered the possibility that it’s my lack of a full form that weakened the spell, after all, it was the first spell I actually cast with this wand, and I’ve been struggling to cast much else. Yet the second spell hit you well enough. Could it be my level of energy was fed into the spells themselves? Or do you have some sort of protection?” He looked up and away from her, tapping the wand to his chin. “Maybe not protection, but a tolerance. Then the question is, is the tolerance for magic, or for pain?” He looked back at her, and there was no missing the cruelty in his gaze. “It really is a shame I don’t have access to all my magic yet. It would be an interesting theory to test.” his grin was all teeth. “Though that will change soon.” he wandered away, back towards Ginny and ostensibly to check on how much longer until he would no longer be just a memory, and as soon as he turned away Natasha moved her hand, reaching for where her gun had fallen. As soon as she had a grip on it, she pulled her arm back in. When that time came, she’d be ready.

Even as she had the though, Harry was running right by her, the massive snake nowhere in sight, and he took the moment to help her up, moving her away from the centre of the room and back against the wall where she’d have more cover, hidden partially by the rock sculpture of Slytherin.

“Harry, no-” she tried to argue, but he shook his head.

“It can’t see anymore, only hear. From here, you can have a good shot without drawing its attention by having to move.” and that’s all he said before he was off again, running back towards Ginny. Natasha could only watch, leaning against the wall, chest heaving with the effort to keep herself standing when her nerve endings were still on fire. She used her second hand to steady her first, making her aim steady though her weapon was pointed down at the moment, and resigned herself to having to watch.

Harry reached Ginny and even before he could consider searching for her wand, the basilisk burst out of the pool of water behind him. He sucked in a breath, ready to scramble back again, and that’s when the sorting hat beyond her started to shimmer with silver. He watched in awe as an actual sword appeared, and without any hesitation he grabbed it, drawing it from the hat.

“Harry!” he heard Ron’s voice call out and his head whipped around in surprise, just in time to see a barrier go up between where his uncle and Ron were running towards him and where he stood with Ginny. He glanced over at Tom to see the boy looking pale and winded, glaring at the wand in his hand as if it had done him a disservice. He was moving before the basilisk had a chance to attack, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to get a chance to fight.

“Get to higher ground.” his uncle shouted, nodding towards the statue, and Harry nodded, knowing even if he didn’t understand the move yet, it would help him. He dashed towards the statue and started climbing right beside where his aunt stood, still partially hidden. She nodded in encouragement and he just pushed himself harder, climbing as fast as he could without losing the grip on the sword. He was about halfway up when the basilisk found him through the noise of his climbing, and as he swung the sword towards the snake, he realized what his uncle had met. Being higher up was a better angle to make sure it wasn’t striking down at him, and once he reached the top it would be putting him at an almost level ground. He swung out of the way of the basilisk’s strike, feeling it’s hot breath on his neck, and dragged himself towards the top of the statue. As soon as he was there, he gripped the sword with both hands, swinging it to keep the snake back. While the angle was better, he had no idea how he was supposed to get close enough to kill this thing before it killed him.

 

Natasha watched Harry reach the top with dread pooling in her gut. Then she watched the sword get knocked from his grip, sliding right off the statue and landing almost at her feet, point sticking into the stone. She wondered how it was possible for a sword to be sharp enough to do that, but pushed the thought away. She had to get the sword back up there. Even as she reached forward, hand closing over the hilt, it was like all her doubt fell away, leaving only surety. She could and would get the sword back to the top of the statue.

“Harry!” she called, and even as he glanced down towards her, she threw the sword as hard as she could up into the air, with all the confidence that he would catch it. As soon as the sword left her grip, the doubt crept back in, it was a long way - did she even have the strength to toss it that far? But by some miracle Harry caught it, even as the snake moved to strike again. She watched as Harry moved almost in tandem with the basilisk, driving the sword out even as it struck down, and though her view was obscured, she heard the sound of a blend rendering flesh.

 

Natasha stumbled away from the wall, pushing herself towards where Ginny lay, gun up and pointed at Tom.

“Want to see if it still doesn’t work?” she threatened, even as the basilisks scream rang through the chamber. That’s when she heard Harry cry out, and she looked up just in time to see him pull one of the fangs from his arm. For a moment, her vision blurred completely, the world tilting on an axis before righting itself again. She’d read the page Harry had showed her - knew what it meant that the fang had pierced skin. Harry met her gaze for a split second before the thrashing basilisk blocked him from view as it threw its body around, trying to fight its own death. Its body slipped into the depths of the pool, its head finally falling to slam against the floor only feet from where Ginny lay, and despite her absolute terror for Harry, Natasha managed to offer Tom a sharp smile. His eyes darted passed her and then he returned the expression. It had Natasha’s blood running cold.

“Clint?”

“Eyes.” and trusting him, she kept her gun raised, but turned her head, watching as Harry struggled towards them, the hand with the fang still in it gripping the gash in his arm that dripped blood down his arm. He dropped the sword even as he came towards them, and though Natasha wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, she couldn’t risk lowering her weapon.

“Remarkable, isn’t it? How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body.” and he said the words while looking directly at Natasha, smirk still in place. “I’d guess you have little more than a minute to live. You’ll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry. And your friends will join you soon after.” Harry reached towards Ginny, checking her pulse one last time, and barely finding it.

“Funny the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands silly little girl.”

“Destroy it.” Tom’s gaze shot back to her, eyes widening in surprise, but Natasha was focused on the words Narcissa had said to her. Even as the words left her lips she heard the impact of something hitting the book, and watched Tom try to leap forward even as his body started to form holes, where light poured out, almost like cinders, burning away at his image. She turned her head to see Harry stabbing the the basilisk fang into the book again, the ink spurting out of it. He stabbed it again and more holes appeared in Tom, his image burning away until there was nothing left, even as he screamed, ashes bursting out of him. Ginny shot awake, startling everyone.

“Ginny!” and that was Ron, running towards them, the barrier having disappeared with Tom, and grabbing his sister in a tight hug. Natasha ignored them though, dropping to her knees beside Harry, her hands hovering over his injury even as Clint skidded to a stop beside them, dropping down as well.

“Harry! You’re arm!” and that was Ginny’s distressed voice, her eyes widening at the sight of the blood, even as Ron paled.

“It’s going to be fine.” Harry told her, despite the fact that they could all see the poison making its way into his bloodstream, his veins slowly turning black. “My aunt and uncle are going to get you home.”

“No.” Natasha hissed, tears blurring her eyes. “No.” even as the first tear slipped down her cheek, they heard the cry of the phoenix again, and by instinct along Clint put his arm out, the phoenix circling to land gently on his bracer. They all stared at the phoenix, who stared right back at Natasha, her own tear filled eyes reflected back at her. “Help him.” she demanded, her voice shaking, and the phoenix continued to stare only a moment longer before it bowed its head to her. Then, ever so carefully, it hopped off Clint’s arm so it was all but sitting in Harry’s lap, and it bent its head over his arm, tear of it’s own dripping onto the wound. It immediately began to smoke and a second tear followed. Harry gave an almost hysterical laugh of pure relief.

“Phoenix tears have healing properties.” and he laughed again. “It’s going to be alright.” and as soon as the wound disappeared from sight Natasha was grabbing him in a tight hug, all but crushing him to her. He hugged her back just as tightly, felt his uncle wrap his arms around them as well. Despite his relief, Harry couldn’t shake the thought deep in the back of his mind; how many times could he escape death?

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it <3 thanks to everyone who's been reading/leaving kudos/commenting <3

The fang landed on his desk with a rattle and Severus looked up to see Natasha, covered in dirt and blood standing above him. She stared at him a moment, unreadable gaze meeting his, before turning on her heels and leaving without a word, leaving him staring at what could only be a basilisks fang with blood on it, and no idea who’s blood it was; who had died in order to stop more death. When she left, he didn’t rise to follow.

 

>>>

 

Thor appeared on the edge of the school grounds in a crash of thunder, and was met by Minerva, a vial in hand.

“Here. This is what you need.” she glanced back up at the school, expression concerned, and even as Thor took the vial he took her hand.

“Do not worry. They are fine.”

“How-”

“Heimdall sees all. He would not let something such as that happen unpunished.” and she nodded, hand still caught by Thor’s. “Fear not, lady Minerva. All will be well this evening.” and even as he lifted his hammer to the sky, she hurried back towards the school, cheeks pink.

 

>>>

 

Thor arrived at the Avengers manor and stormed inside, vial in hand. He was met by Steve and Bruce in Tony’s room, where the inventor still lay frozen. Without hesitation, Thor approached, feeding the potion to the inventor. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, even as the worry began to settle in, so did the potion, and they all watched in relief as Tony went from stiff to pliant; becoming flesh once more from stone. He gasped for breath, hand reaching out to grab the closest surface, which happened to be Thor’s arm, and the demi-god held Tony in return, relieved grin on his expression.

“Welcome back, brother.” and as the genius began to crack, the others moved in too, their own fears finally allowed to come to the surface, but they were fears better faced together.

 

>>>

 

Harry walked into the headmaster’s office with a grim expression. He’d already saved Ginny, defeated the Basilisk; all he wanted was to be assured his friends would be well, healed from their petrification, and then go home and spend time with his family. He wanted to see his uncle Tony; wanted to assure himself that he was better, that they’d managed to bring him back. Nothing else felt like it mattered in the face of that, but here he was regardless, sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

 

Even as he passed through the door, he found Dumbledore there, and he couldn’t help but be surprised. He’d heard Mr. Malfoy say in no uncertain terms that he was to be removed from office; but at the sight of him, Dumbledore offered a kind smile.

“Harry, my boy.” and then his eyes lit on the sword, and they seemed to all but twinkle. “Do you know what that sword is?” Harry shook his head, glancing down at it. As far as he was concerned, it was the weapon that had saved their lives. “It’s the sword of Gryffindor, said to only show itself to those who show true bravery.” Harry regarded the sword once more, the ruby in its palm. Despite it, he understood exactly what the professor meant. Had felt the assurance that they could accomplish what they’d set out to do.

“Thank you, sir.” he decided on, accepting the implied compliment, and the headmaster nodded.

“Of course, of course.” then he gestured at his desk and Harry found himself staring at the diary he’d destroyed not even an hour earlier.

“Tom’s diary.”

“Yes. It contained an unimaginable power.” and for the first time since Harry had known him, the headmaster looked troubled.

“How do you mean, sir?” but before the headmaster could answer, the door to his office flew open, Lucius Malfoy storming in.

“So. It’s true.” he sneered, but Harry was too busy staring at Dobby as he appeared behind Mr. Malfoy’s cloak, looking terrified even as he met Harry’s gaze. Harry moved to the side, removing himself from the insults being flung from Mr. Malfoy and Dumbledore’s calm reposts. Instead, he looked only at Dobby; at his fear, his helplessness. His resolve solidified, and even as Mr. Malfoy turned to him, his decision was made.

“How lucky it is, that Harry Potter was there to save the day once again.” and the words were said with a sneer. Harry returned his gaze evenly. He’d stared down Voldemort - and even as a teenager he was more threatening than Lucius Malfoy.

“We always will be.” was his calm reply, and Lucius offered a sneer before he turned on his heels, shoving Dobby ahead of him with a quick kick. As soon as they’d disappeared from view, Harry reached for the diary.

“Professor, may I?” and as soon as Dumbledore nodded, he hurried to correct an injustice.

 

>>>

 

She watched from the shadows as he frantically packed his bags, shoving in every one of his belongings. She didn’t interfere yet, but she watched, furious but patient. This man was a fraud, and she planned to prove it. Her fear at having nearly seen the person she loved most die had put her on edge, despite his good health, and no bad deed would go unpunished. Even as he made to leave, she made sure to catch his eye, to offer that flash of movement so he knew he had been seen. She knew one such as him wouldn’t be able to resist. As soon as she was sure he was following, she lead him out into the grounds - out towards the forest. The shadows had always been her friend, and she knew they wouldn’t betray her now.

 

He knew as soon as he’d entered the Forbidden Forest that he was in trouble, but wand out, favourite spell on the tip of his tongue, he held tightly to his false confidence.

“You’re a fake.” the voice whispered to him from the shadows, and he spun round but saw nobody.

“I assure you, madame, I’m exactly who I’ve always claimed to be.” he offered in return, gold robes flaring as he spun once more, trying to see who he was speaking with.

“You really fought all those creatures? Really tamed those beasts?” and it was demanded with an almost a seductive purr. Lockhart couldn’t help but smile.

“I must say, this is an unconventional way to get my attention, but I, if anyone, can appreciate the theatrics.”

“Theatrics?” her laugh was like razor blades, and out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of movement. The primal part of his brain reacted before he could think, choosing flight over fight, knowing before he even understood it that he’d been cornered by a predator. She was in front of him before he could move two paces, bloody and beautiful. “There are no theatrics, Gilderoy. Only the truth.” even as he swung his wand around she was gone, and he felt the rush of fear, the one that told him he was outmaneuvered.

“Who are you?” he demanded, swinging his wand around once more. Afraid, but trying to bluster through with anger.

“I’m your reckoning.” and even as he turned, he was sent to his knees by a blow, the figure disappearing even as he shot a curse after her.

“Show yourself!”

“I’m here to show you who _you_ are, Gilderoy. Will you admit the truth?”

“What truth?”

“Your fame is not your own.” and though the tone was smooth as honey, he understood now that the honey was a trap, a trap he was stuck fast in, waiting for the spider’s strike.

“Is that what you want to hear?” he demanded, voice cracking, with both frustration and terror. He pushed back to his feet, not bothering to brush the dirt from his knees. “They couldn’t have handled the fame. I did what they couldn’t, and why shouldn’t I?” his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness now, and he saw the edges of the figure moving in the darkness. “But you know what I am good at? Always have been really.” he cast the stunning charm and watched it cut through the shadows, hit the figure. He didn’t see that the figure wasn’t fully stunned, how they reached for a weapon - too sure of himself. “I’ve always been excellent at memory charms.” He stepped into the shadows as well, found the beautiful red headed woman who’d taunted him, and raised his wand, superior smile in place.

“It’s a shame, really. Obliviate.” even as the spell shot forward, another shape burst out of the darkness, the spell crashing into a reflective surface, and with mounting horror Lockhart realized it was metal - metal attached to a man. His last view was down the barrel of a gun.

 

Silence fell in the Forbidden Forest in the echo of gunfire, and the figure turned towards the woman, rolling out its shoulders even as the residual magic fizzled out against the metal arm.

“James.” she greeted, and the man inclined his head in her direction, gun still raised at where the other man had stood, barrel smoking.

“Natalia.”

 

 

 


End file.
